What Is Denied
by jjbird
Summary: Completed. Set after the series, Jack is now happy, Sam is not. Things need to be sorted out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Thank you to Mariel for being a great beta, any mistakes are mine due to tweaking after she sent it back.

**Disclaimer:** WAT is owned by CBS and Warner Brothers and they should have taken better care of them. I'm just playing with the characters again.

**NB:** This is set about 4 months after the _Without a Tr_a_ce_ series ended. I'm not saying that this is what should have happened; it's just a version of what could happen and I'm not sure people will like what I'm doing -it's J/S of course, but it's going to be tough getting there. I'm not aiming for a long story like _But Not Forgotten _and the chapters will be shorter -at least that's my plan. There will be minimal mention of casefiles (I'm a bit over thinking them up) and little team interaction, except when required, so if that's what you like it's not my main focus. I'm also writing this to get a lot off my chest in the aftermath of the way the tv series ended and I've used a familiar character from season 2 to help me out.

The story is basically rated T, but with occasional excursions into M territory, I guess -like this chapter.

* * *

**What Is Denied**

_Chapter One_

Xx-

You can tell a lot about a man in bed.

Sam still couldn't clearly remember the one night stand with Brian that had resulted in Finn.

Too drunk, and way too stupid on her behalf.

She didn't regret the decision to have the baby –never, never that- but she was starting to regret other decisions she'd made.

Especially now Brian had finished with a grunt and had rolled off her to his side of the bed. Without looking she knew he was grinning broadly as he put his hands behind his head.

_He's going to say something asinine._

"That… was awesome."

…_And there it is._

She stared at the ceiling, forcing a smile in reply that was as real as her faked orgasm had been.

_He's so easily pleased, it's tragic._

Martin had never really done it for her, not in retrospect –too much like a brother, she'd reasoned as afterthought.

But this, with Brian, was worse.

_Much, much worse._

Choosing to live with a guy because you share a child is one thing-

Hoping your sex-life –a sex-life which was an expected outcome of living with said guy who is father of your child- would improve, was another.

Perhaps if she'd remembered that first drunken fuck they'd had, she wouldn't be here right now.

As she pulled the sheet up to cover herself, she certainly knew one other thing -about Brian's bedroom technique:

_He's no Jack Malone. _

Xx-

"I thought we were going to stay in touch?"

Looking up at who had just spoken, Jack pulled off his glasses, a smile lighting his face as he recognized the woman leaning against the doorframe. "Jessie!" he exclaimed standing up. "Come in, sit down."

As Jessica Prince did so, she frowned. "Christ, I don't know what you've done to your hair Jack… but it's awful."

"Thanks, it's good to see you too," Jack threw back as he sat down, feeling he should still blame Hanna for the look, but it had been a while and he had no real excuse. "How the hell are you?"

"Pretty good. I have to say your office is probably bigger than our whole department space," she observed, taking in the surroundings again after four and a half years.

"Ah yes, the Brooklyn-Queens resident agency in Kew Gardens -you've been there awhile," he stated.

Jessie looked surprised, but not in a bad way. "You've been keeping an eye on me?"

Giving a casual nod of his head, Jack contrived a slight smug look. "I read the memos that come through. You know you could have gotten a job around here after you finished Quantico."

"I didn't want any more help."

"Putting a word in for you at the Recruiting Office hardly counted, and you certainly took some time to apply."

"Well, there was stuff with my mom, you know, the breast cancer…" she reminded him, although Jack had remembered.

"Lorraine's fine now?"

"Getting there, her five year check is coming up, and we think it's all okay."

"That's great to hear… It's been a long time, Jessie -you look good," Jack complimented. She did; her face wasn't as drawn as it used to be and he was sure her hair was now a richer, redder shade of brown.

Jessie looked a touch taken aback, then awkward. "Uh, thanks, so do you."

There was a pause and Jack wondered if he'd said the wrong thing.

She stood up abruptly, confirming his thoughts. "Look, I can't hang around for long –I'm due back in court shortly but I just wanted to catch up."

Rising also, Jack wanted to apologize somehow. "We don't seem to have done much of that in only two minutes-"

"So… how about grabbing something to eat tonight?"

Surprised by her again, Jack was pleased at the invitation. "Sounds like a good plan."

"I'll try to be back here around 6."

"If I'm not here-"

"You're on a case, that's fine, no problems." She headed to the doorway. "I'll see you later," she said, flashing him a grin.

"Sure," Jack said as he watched her go, realizing he'd been too quick to think that he'd said something wrong.

Far from it, it seemed.

Later that afternoon, after checking himself in the mirror in the Gents, he ducked out of the Bureau for a quick haircut.

Xx-

Finished with her Thai beef salad, Jessie laid her fork on her plate. "Didn't you and Samantha have something going on a few months ago?"

Jack wasn't all that taken aback; looks like he hadn't been the only one keeping an eye on things. "We did, but it's over –she's with the father of her son." It didn't hurt him to say it anymore.

"Was it bad?" she asked taking a swig of her beer.

"Not really," Jack acknowledged. There didn't seem much else to say.

Facts were facts.

However, he was actually enjoying himself. It was the first time he'd been out for dinner in ages, and to have such an agreeable, attractive companion was a bonus. The last few months hadn't been easy; the thing with Samantha and their abrupt ending; then a month later his daughter returned to Chicago, the lure of being with her precious boyfriend becoming too much. It also hadn't shocked Jack that it hadn't taken long for them to split up on her return –he'd nearly said _I told you so_ when Hanna had phoned him with the news, but her tears had stopped any flippant remarks from him. She had then proceeded to blame him for persuading her to stay in New York, as part of the reason for the break-up, and their father/daughter relationship was rocky yet again. He felt sorry for Maria, having to deal with the emotional detritus –as well as Kate's evident delight at her sister's unhappiness- but he knew she was better equipped than him for it.

Jessie was looking at her beer, contemplatively.

Jack indicated her almost finished glass. "You want another?"

"Oh, no, not at all." She leaned forward, an enquiring look on her face. "I was just wondering, is there… anyone now?"

Jack pushed his knife and fork together on his plate, resigned. "No, just me," he said quietly.

_That's how it's meant to be, I guess. _

It was something he was used to, ultimately.

He watched Jessie finishing her glass before she smiled brightly at him. "Then perhaps we should do something about that; let's go back to your place."

Yet another nice surprise from her.

_Why the hell not?_

Jack stood up. "I'll grab the check."

Xx-

Jesus Christ, she rode him like they were teenagers; he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He didn't mind that she liked being on top for most of it; it meant he could leave all the effort to her while he just watched, letting her set the pace as she held his hands down against the bed, giving her added thrust when wanted, which seemed to be quite a lot.

When she came she was _loud_, and it helped Jack along no end.

"That was fucking great," she purred, leaning down for a hungry kiss. "I always knew you had it in you."

"And I'm glad you dropped by today," he panted, wondering if he should check his pulse.

"Me too," she said, lifting herself slightly to reach down to grab the base of the condom, so he could slide out of her without spillage. She then lay beside him, pushing the hair away from her perspiration covered forehead. "Man, I needed that."

Jack wasn't about to admit that she wasn't the only one. Things with Samantha had dried up pretty quickly –certainly once Brian had moved in- and since then he'd gone to bed quite alone.

Taking the condom off, he wrapped it in a tissue from the bed stand. As he did so, he looked over at Jessie, he wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be held or not.

Perhaps she'd read his mind, as she got up. "Bathroom," she said, grabbing the small parcel from him.

_Okay, so much for enjoying the afterglow._

His eyes appreciatively followed her naked figure as she walked out. She'd put on a little weight since he'd seen her last, and whether it was through working out or a healthy diet, it was all definitely for the better. He hadn't commented on the scar from her gunshot wound –thanks to Mark Casey- and she hadn't made anything of his own scars, sustained over the years. It was one plus of being with someone from the same line of work.

When Jessie returned, Jack had made a nice pile of pillows for them to lie against, but he watched in somewhat mute shock as she started to pull on her clothes.

She caught his look as she did up her bra. "I'm needed for work."

"I didn't know you'd been called out."

"No, I'm scheduled for a stake-out tonight… Didn't I tell you?"

"Ah… no." He would have remembered that being mentioned during the evening.

"My bad… I'll grab other my things on the way out. I'll call you," and she leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Okay."

Staring at his bedroom walls and ceiling, he waited until he heard the front door close before getting up and going to the bathroom.

While not quite believing the rapidity of the evening's events, Jack was pleased that Jessie seemed to have enjoyed herself. She'd been very different from his ex-wife, a million miles different from the frankly lackluster-in-bed Anne, and as for comparing her to Sam…

He refused to let a shade of regret about the latter ruin his thoughts or current mood.

As Jack started to run the shower, he didn't know quite what had gone on afterwards with Jessie's quick departure, but he knew one thing:

She'd been right.

It really had been fucking great.

Xx—

Samantha returned from court just before 5pm and was standing in the bull pen wondering what to do next. There were things to do and papers to sort, but she wasn't in the mood.

"Tough day?" asked Vivian, looking at her over a large bundle of files.

Samantha sighed. "Just frustrating; there's a continuance, and just more sitting around before that like yesterday. I wish I didn't have to be there so much." She looked over towards Jack's office, just in time to see him leaving. He wasn't leaving alone. "Who's that with Jack? Is that Jessie Prince?" Half question, half disbelief.

Vivian glanced over to catch a fleeting glimpse as the two people in question disappeared from view. "Yes. And it looks like they're going out again tonight."

_Again?_ Samantha felt the familiar sting of jealousy, which took her completely by surprise. "Jessie Prince…" she repeated to herself as she sat down heavily, glancing again towards where she had seen Jack and Jessie.

Suddenly it was like the day had just gotten worse, and she didn't know why.

No.

She knew damn why.

Xx—

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you as always to Mariel for her excellent betaing, and to Amy for knowing the difference between CSI and CSU, as it's good to know what is correct. Any mistakes are my own due to my usual tweaking.

And thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. Always a welcome, learning experience.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Xx—

Giving up trying to be busy at the office after Vivian's revelation, Samantha arrived home to find Finn at Brian's feet, smearing cheese and tomato pizza over himself while Brian noisily attempted to battle the forces of darkness at level 22 on the Play Station. He hadn't heard her come in so she watched –in horror- a few moments.

"It's 7 o'clock," she announced loudly over the racket. "Finn should be in his bath or bed."

Brian paused the game and sat upright on the sofa. "Oh hey…Ah, he wanted to see you before he went to bed."

Coming over, she picked Finn up. "I didn't realize he was becoming that articulate," she muttered, looking at the grubby state of him. Glancing at the TV, the toy cluttered living room and then back at Brian, Samantha was not happy. "I guess you want to carry on doing that?"

"I'm sure you'd like to spend some quality time with Finn," he pointed out rhetorically, giving her a winning smile.

Samantha grunted in agreement as she swapped Finn on her hips, trying to avoid the mess on his shirt, face and hands. "Is there any more for dinner?" she asked, nudging the box full of pizza detritus on the floor with her foot.

"That's pretty much what's left. I could open a can of soup for you…" he offered, starting to get up.

"No, don't worry about it; go back to your game."

"Great!" and he settled back down, resuming it.

Samantha took Finn to the bathroom and began to peel off his mucky clothes. "As usual, a man who can't read a woman's mind," she pointed out, putting the plug in the bath and turning on the water. Finn just stood watching her and giggled as she threw his clothes in the corner of the bathroom. "Don't you turn out like that," she warned him with mock seriousness before booping him on the nose, much to his delight.

She paused, suddenly realizing how much she sincerely meant that.

Xx—

Jack glanced over at Samantha who had just joined him at the wharf. "Hey… I didn't think I needed to wait for the CSU to tell me which the direction the car was going into the Hudson, or how straight it was. We're not expecting a body, but hopefully some sort of evidence."

"Sounds okay." Looking about, she waved hello at Danny who was talking with some police officers by the warehouse, and smiled as he waved back. She turned attention towards the ground at her feet. "Maybe they could tell you how fast?" she suggested about the missing car's tire marks. "It might help the divers."

"It's not rocket science -just velocity, trajectory, a bit of physics," Jack said wryly, then gestured at a diver in the water. "Try further back! Keep looking!" He turned back to Samantha, rolling his eyes. "I mean seriously, how dark is it down there anyway?"

"Darker than we think," Samantha said absently, waiting to change the subject.

"They let you out early from court?"

"For today, and it looks like an all-week thing."

"Damn…" His attention was back on the water. "Come on guys, try looking _on_ the riverbed for a change!"

"Then come and help us, wise ass!" one of the divers shouted, laughing.

Jack shook his head, amused. "Don't make me come over there!" he yelled back.

Bored with the boys' club, Samantha stepped closer to Jack. "Hey, was that Jessie Prince I saw you with yesterday?"

"Yep, that was her," he said in a calm tone, keeping an eye on the river.

"How is she?" It was as neutral as Samantha could make it.

"She's fine -very fine actually," Jack said, a smile playing just at the corner of his lips as an image of Jessie underneath him from their second night together, appeared in his mind. She'd hung around for a couple of hours afterwards which had been very nice, but had then disappeared again. Maybe it was her way.

Samantha couldn't see the smile, but it didn't stop her from saying what was on her mind. "She's no good," she said tersely, although she made sure she was looking away from him.

He turned towards her. "Excuse me?"

Glancing at him, Samantha was not wanting to repeat herself. "You heard me."

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked**, **his voice quiet, but the affront he felt at her words was evident as he crossed his arms.

"She's bad news, Jack. There's always something happening to her."

"That NYPD mud should never have stuck to her and besides, I'm not finding _anything_ bad with her." He instantly regretted the remark, as it may have been too much information.

It was.

With a blinding flash of clarity, she knew what he meant and felt something plummet to the pit of her stomach. "Oh, don't tell me you've already slept with her…"

His jaw set, he was silent as he turned back to the water, an admission to her that he had.

Samantha couldn't believe it, and now knew she had gone too far with him. "Jack-"

Jack's voice was very composed. "I'm sorry, but it hasn't got anything to do with you, not anymore."

Samantha needed to salvage something, anything. "I worry about you."

"As a friend, fine, but that's where it has to end." As he looked back at her, she felt her heart sink at his indifferent expression. "You know that –it's what we…" he paused, "what you decided," he said softly but firmly, terminating the subject before he walked away from her.

Xx—

All Elena wanted to do was talk about babies; she was only two months along and whenever she was with Samantha, she always managed to steer the conversation around to them.

As they all sat down on the sofa after dinner that night, Danny glanced at his wife fondly. "Oh, come on, Elena. Leave poor Samantha alone."

"But Sophia's grown so much and Samantha's more in tune with what baby stuff is going on these days. Also I may have to borrow Maricella from you from time to time."

"I'm sure we can work something out between us." That reminded her; she had to catch up with Maricella herself. She was like a ghost around the apartment, and Samantha always seemed to miss her.

"Well, as for baby stuff and knowledge, I think we're pretty much sorted out," Danny pointed out. "It's not like this is Elena's first."

"Hah! Men, eh?" Elena said, looking over at Samantha. "Aside from stating the obvious, they always think they know more about babies than we do."

"You got that right," agreed Samantha, trying to keep things light. It was a bit difficult as she knew** s**he wasn't really into socializing at all; Jack's rebuke earlier in the day still stung –mostly because she knew she deserved it- but the dinner plans for this evening had been made much earlier and couldn't be changed.

"There you go," Brian threw in, "who's to say we men don't?" he taunted.

Elena flicked a hand in the air dramatically. "I'm ignoring you Brian, and Danny, my wonderful husband, will ignore you too."

Danny leaned over to her. "Hey, I forgot to say, happy four month anniversary."

Elena gasped. "You're right! Oh, come here," and she pulled him over to give him a kiss on the lips.

"The time's passed quickly," Brian observed, slipping his arm around Samantha's shoulders.

Danny grinned. "Seems like only yesterday, and I would marry Elena every day if I could -it's a wonderful thing."

"Well, that's great -congratulations you two," Brian said, his hand gently squeezing Samantha's shoulder as he spoke. "It's nice, isn't it" he stated, looking at her.

There was no mistaking that meaning.

Marriage.

Samantha suddenly felt… hollow.

_No, that _must_ have been a joke. He couldn't possibly be serious._

Resisting the urge to pull away, she smiled to cover her uneasiness and focused on Danny and Elena. "Yes, it's lovely."

Later, checking in on Finn in the dim bedroom, she shook her head to clear it before leaning over her son, gently pushing the hair off his forehead.

Here she was –with a wonderful child, a great job, a nice apartment, and in a relationship with a good looking guy.

Any other woman would think it was an ideal situation, and Samantha was trying very hard not to be self-absorbed.

_But…_

It wasn't only the sex thing.

_It wasn't._

Brian just wasn't doing it for her.

She now knew for certain that he never would, never could.

Sometimes you have to face the glaring fact that you'd got it all totally wrong.

Xx—

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here's a longer chapter, as things have to finish where they finish. My thanks to Mariel for getting the betaing done, she really knows her stuff, however... I couldn't resist messing around after she returned it, so anything incorrect is my fault, as always.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Xx—

Finn wanted to see the ducks, so ducks he would see. Samantha had the stroller all ready for their Sunday walk in the park and was filling up a back pack full of needful things for their wander.

Lately on Saturdays Samantha looked after Finn by herself. Three weeks back Brian had had his hours changed at work, which meant he had to go in for a few hours on the weekend, but during the week he got to start later and come home earlier. Brian had explained that the museum was trying out new things and threw some convoluted workplace time and management terms at her. Samantha thought it was an odd set-up, but it seemed to have worked so far and if there were a weekend case for her, Brian would organize things with Maricella. But the best part was that Samantha now had some quality time with Finn, Brian-free.

"How's this -better?" asked Brian coming out of Finn's room, holding up the small boy to show how he was dressed for their outing.

Finn looked fine, but Samantha stared at the red baseball cap on Brian's head. "Ah, that's Finn's cap," she pointed out.

The cap Jack gave him.

Shortly after Finn was born.

She may have been tired and rung-out at the time but she clearly had that visit burned into her brain.

_The time you weren't there, Brian._

_But Jack was._

_He found me, came to the hospital and bought Finn that cap._

_Where were you during all those months, father of the year?_

Brian shrugged as he strapped Finn into the stroller. "That's okay, it won't fit him for awhile, and if I've wrecked it before it does, I can get a new one. He won't notice."

Samantha looked away from him as she pulled up a zip on the back pack.

She could let it go and say he was right, that it was okay as it was just a silly cap or…

"No," she said, going over to snatch it off Brian's head. "This was a gift for Finn. It's not yours to wear just because it's too big for him. I don't care if he doesn't get to wear it for ten years –it's his."

"Don't get all huffy. I needed something-"

"I'm sure you can use some of your many hair products to help with that, or one of your own damned caps… This one is off limits, got it?" she emphasized, waving it practically under his nose.

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, all right, I get it."

Taking the hat with her to Finn's room, she propped it high on the bookcase, so she knew where it was and looking at it, she let her anger dissipate somewhat.

The cap was precious to her and, she hoped, it would also be one day to Finn.

Xx-

Grabbing a quick cup of coffee in the break room before going to the courthouse, Samantha found herself cornered by Elena, who'd made a special trip up from her floor to find her.

"So what's going on with you?" Elena began. "You were a bit off the other night."

"Sorry, was I?" Samantha fudged. "I'm fine, everything's fine."

At this, Elena narrowed her eyes, cat-like, clearly not believing a word. "I don't think so… What's up?"

Refusing to look at her friend directly, Samantha insisted,"Nothing… I have to go."

But Elena held her ground. "I know it's not Finn and not work, so I think I can guess… It's Brian, isn't it," she stated, cutting to the chase scarily fast.

Staring in shock, Samantha found she couldn't shift from Elena's gaze -and then she crumbled like a badly made sandcastle. "Yes, yes …okay, it's Brian."

"You want to talk? You should talk to someone." Elena's tone had softened and she reached out to touch Samantha's upper arm reassuringly.

"I do, but…"

The dark haired agent took a slightly different tact. "What's he done -or hasn't done?"

Samantha bent her head to speak more softly, the words tumbling out. "It's because of a whole lot of little things. But basically we're friends who share a child – I thought things would get better; I really thought I was doing the right thing for Finn …"

"But ultimately not for yourself," Elena, the survivor, said.

"I just have no connection with him. Wisconsin and Finn -that's it… It's difficult. I thought my feelings would change more." She certainly wasn't going to mention her now dull sex life.

"Have you sat down and talked with him?"

"No, I know I should but… I just want him to go." _There, admitted out loud_. "I don't _want_ us to be sorted out –we've had four months of living together and that's it. I do know he's thinking about marriage and there's just no way…" She'd already had one marriage crash and burn in a short time and wasn't prepared to go there again.

"He can still be in Finn's life-"

"Yes. I just want him less in mine."

"Believe me, he will _always_ be around in some way or another, so get used to that," Elena said knowingly. She wasn't finished, however, and continued in a careful tone, "Does this have anything to do with Jack and Jessie?"

"What? No... no!" Samantha was dumbfounded as, like it or not, she felt the question hit a nerve. "It's good that he's found someone," she said, trying not to choke on her own words. "And anyway, he's probably still in a bad mood with me," she added, thinking about the day on the wharf. She hadn't seen him so far this morning; perhaps he had cooled down over the weekend.

"At least he's one man you've always found easy to talk to."

_Most of the time_, thought Samantha, wondering if there was something she could do there. It was easier to talk to Jack than to Brian about how she felt, that was for sure. She looked at her watch. "Look, I have to go, thanks for listening…"

"Wait a minute… Would you be in this situation if you and Brian hadn't been in that accident?"

Samantha didn't have to think. "No," she said emphatically. _And Jack would still be more involved. _"I know I have to think what is best for my son."

"Ah, notice how you said 'my' son, not 'our' son," Elena emphasized. "And like I said, you have to remember to think about yourself this time, trust me on that…"

"I will."

"Well then, I can't tell you what to do or that I know your own mind, but whatever you decide, you know Danny and I are there for you."

"I really appreciate that… But we keep it just between the two of us for now?"

Nodding, Elena smiled warmly. "Sure, just the two of us."

In return, Samantha sincerely smiled her thanks and then left -partly so as not to be late but also to escape further questioning. She was grateful to have been able to share her feelings and relieved that Elena hadn't been overly judgmental.

Yes, Elena had made some good points.

Xx-

Jack found her where she said she'd be at lunchtime.

"I'm surprised you want to meet here," he said, sitting beside Samantha on the bench outside the courthouse; 'their' bench, although Jack wasn't going to be sentimental and admit it to himself.

Samantha, however, had chosen the spot for that very reason. Walking towards the courthouse, she'd had more time to mull over what Elena had said and had phoned him. "I thought it might be better than the office, and I'm due back in court soon," she explained, finishing off an egg salad sandwich. "You want one?" she offered. "I've had enough."

"No, thanks. I'll grab something soon," he said, taking a sip from his bottle of water, glancing sideways at her.

She was inspecting the crust on her sandwich. Waiting for him to start, he guessed.

"How's it going?" he asked, warily going for small talk.

"Oh you know, Finn has his moments and Brian's been-"

"I meant about the court case." His words were pointed, but not unkind - he simply didn't want to hear anything new about wonderful fucking Brian.

"Oh, right," she fumbled, embarrassed. "Looks like we'll definitely get a conviction in the end, hopefully later today."

"That's good, we need that creep away." He watched the lunchtime crowds. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Like I need an excuse?" she said nonchalantly.

Knowing Jessie's case had wound up, Jack wondered what she was doing for lunch as he half-listened to Samantha. She wouldn't be around, but it didn't stop him looking about. "I expect we do, these days," he said vaguely, taking another swig of water.

_These days._

Samantha hated the sound of that. _No -months. _

She focused on her shoes. "Look, I'm sorry about… the thing at the wharf."

He shrugged casually. "It's okay."

"I was a bit… you know…"

"Out of line?"

"Yes."

"Yes Sam, you definitely were." No one but Samantha would have gotten off so easily.

"Well, I'm sorry-"

"I don't know why you'd be like that," he said, cutting her off. "You're happy with Brian and I'm… I'm with Jessie." He knew he'd like to be. It would be nicer if she actually stayed the entire night without there being some excuse to leave. Most men would be happy to be left alone afterwards, but he wasn't. He wondered if he might be getting old in that respect. Last evening he'd even crazily, impulsively offered her a key to his apartment so she could come and go as she pleased, knowing that she had moved back in with her mother after Quantico, but she had just smiled and said, "Later, we'll see". At least she hadn't said no, and he'd known he'd stupidly rushed it.

Samantha had to bite her tongue. "You seem pretty sure." _About Jessie -and way off with Brian._

He wasn't going to admit he wasn't one hundred percent sure, although he knew he was enjoying this thing he and Jessie had. "It's looking pretty good right now." Which was true -after a fashion.

"It hasn't been very long." _How can he be so certain? It's hardly been any time, surely._

"Sometimes it doesn't need to be," Jack fibbed. He wanted her to think he was moving forward, like she so very obviously had. "I'm due back. Thanks for the catch-up and we'll see you back in the office soon." With that, he got up and left.

Watching him make his way across the square, she knew she'd screwed it up yet again.

Maybe she should just give up whatever she was trying to prove.

Xx—

His talk with Samantha already forgotten, Jack decided to phone Jessie on his way back to the Bureau. She answered after one ring and he felt his heart leap at the sound of her voice.

"We didn't get to see each other much over the weekend," he said after the usual pleasantries. "Not as much as I'd have liked."

"You can blame my supervisor for that, and as you know –crime never sleeps."

"Are you on call this weekend?"

It sounded as though she was at her desk. "Hang on, I'll check the roster… Yes, this weekend's free; the one following isn't."

"I'm free too, so I was wondering if you'd want to get away," he asked smoothly, already guessing she'd say no as he braced himself for a let-down, hoping she wasn't holding the key-thing against him.

"Hey, I like your thinking, Malone," she said enthusiastically. "Where?"

He felt a grin of relief spread across his face. "I thought we'd jump in the car and see where we'd end up."

"I also like it when a man engages in random acts of romance."

"I hoped you would."

"Can we find some seedy motel and take turns looking at the ceiling?"

Knowing what she meant he laughed, waiting for the streetlights to change so he could cross. "Which we could do in my bedroom, come to think of it," he suggested. "We could just stay in all weekend."

"As much I like your ceiling I love your idea more. It would be nice to get away, just the two of us."

_Well, as it should be._ "You have me for the whole weekend."

"I can't wait."

"And neither can I…" The lights changed finally. "Can you come over tonight?"

"It'll be late, but yes."

He was on a roll so he thought he'd continue. "And it would be nice to wake up with you there for a change."

Jessie laughed gently. "I know -I'm chronic, however I know I can at least manage that. Do you cook a good breakfast?"

"I make a _great _breakfast."

"Looking forward to that, too… Hmm, and Tuesday's totally out but I can see you all evening on Wednesday, how does that sound?" she asked.

"Sounds great." Jack replied, liking where this was all heading.

Liking it very much indeed.

Xx—

The court case had finished and Samantha was pleased to find herself back in the office on Tuesday morning. The creep had been put away and there had been no further problems with Jack after her remarks. A good way to start the week as she settled with the others at the bull pen table.

At the end of their morning catch-up, Jack gave each of them a cold case to check on.

Rising to his feet, he decided to add something else, "By the way, this weekend I'm not on call but I'll be out of town."

"Getting away with Jessie?" Vivian probed, a twinkle in her eye.

Jack just raised his eyebrows in an affirmative reply, with an enigmatic smile playing on his lips as he left.

Danny looked at Martin across the table, a sly grin on his face. Martin nodded his head in a mixture of surprise and impressiveness. Vivian got up and went to her desk, in turn shaking her head at Jack's news and laughing to herself.

In the past, they all would have looked at Samantha for her reaction, but now there was no need.

Xx-

Looking up, Samantha tried hard not to scowl at the sight that greeted her on Wednesday afternoon.

Having Anne around the office, sticking her nose into cases –which she'd never done before, except for the short period when she'd been with Jack- had been bad enough. As for Maria, that had been excruciating whenever it had happened and Samantha was definitely culpable in that regard.

On the other hand, she had to admit she knew Jack had never been truly comfortable whenever Brian dropped by. Still wasn't in fact, although she felt he tried to conceal it, and usually managed to busy –or hide- himself somewhere in the office.

But here Samantha was, staring at the woman currently having sex with Jack -or probably in a relationship with him, she wasn't sure which was worse- walking towards the bull pen. She hoped this wasn't going to become a habit.

_Jessie Prince._

_Ugh._

More slender than Samantha, and certainly getting more appreciative glances from the various men on the floor.

_Like I used to, _Samantha thought nostalgically, _before I became a mom._

"Hey, can I sit here while I wait for Jack?" Jessie asked, pulling out a chair from the table.

The question was innocent enough and Samantha tried hard not to stare with loathing.

"Sure," she said, as if she had any choice. She watched as Jessie seated herself and hooked one long, jean-clad leg over the other. Samantha could hazard a guess what those legs were capable of in bed with Jack.

_Just please don't talk to me-_

"It's been a while," Jessie remarked, pulling out her cell phone.

_Damn…_

"A few years. Is everything okay with you?" Samantha asked, under the pretext of playing nice.

_Of course everything would be, you're sleeping with Jack Malone -life must be fucking incredible. I know that for a fact._

Jessie smiled as she played with her phone. "Oh yes, we're fine."

_We? You call it 'we'?_

Wanting to grind her teeth, Samantha could only just stop herself from throwing her pen at the other woman by biting the end of it. She wondered if Jessie knew about her and Jack's history and was doing this to bait her

Jessie looked up from her texting, a smile on her lips. "I hear you're a mother now, congratulations."

Samantha found herself horribly astonished. "Uh, yes! Yes, thank you."

"That's lovely, kids are wonderful."

_Damn, I thought you'd hate them._

"Do you get along with Jack's daughters?" Samantha asked, unable to stop herself.

"I haven't met them, but I know he phones them from time to time."

"Nice of him."

"Yeah, it's sweet that he likes to stay in touch."

_Since when were you such an expert? _

_For crying out loud…_

"Yes, it is." Samantha put her head down to stop further forced interaction and got back to her file.

Xx—

Returning from an interview, Jack was informed by an intern that Jessie was waiting for him in the bull pen. Going over, he saw that Samantha was also seated there. His male instinct told him that this was probably not a good thing, although he reasoned to himself that it shouldn't really be a problem between the two women.

_Technically_ not a problem, that was.

And he must stop using that term.

"Jessie, I wasn't expecting you…" he said carefully, placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder, purposefully not glancing at Samantha whom he knew would be watching from a seat away.

Grabbing her handbag, Jessie got up. "I just wanted to tell you I'll have to cancel tonight, and I'm busy the next couple of nights –I'm sorry."

He gently took Jessie's arm and propelled her away from the table. "Okay, that's all right, I understand" he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice; so much for the meal he planned to cook her, the special ingredients he'd already bought, the wine he'd carefully chosen.

Still, there was the weekend to look forward to.

However Samantha had just caught that hint of frustration in Jack's tone. She watched them leaving.

_Interesting…_

Xx—

After he'd seen Jessie to the elevator, Jack consoled himself with coffee and a packaged muffin from the break room vending machine. He sat at the table and decided to leaf through an abandoned newspaper to take his mind off the irritation he felt.

Again.

Jessie was so ephemeral, hard to figure out, uncomplicated and yet these were the things that both fascinated and captivated him. She made him realize how much he'd been mooching around since Hanna left, and she was the proverbial breath of fresh air in his life. He just wished she could devote more time to him, whatever the hell she would get up to in her evenings when he didn't see her. However, even if he was just a distraction for her, then so be it.

It was better than nothing.

And he'd found he didn't like nothing.

He wasn't alone in the break room for long as Danny came in to fill up his coffee mug. They made small talk about a case and then Danny sat down at the table, smiling smugly as he flicked through the sports section.

"Okay, you can have the comics now," Jack said, pushing the section over. "It might match your expression."

"We haven't had our little talk."

Blankly shaking his head, Jack wondered what Danny's game was. "About…"

Moving the newspaper aside, Danny leaned forward. "Our talk about how the hell did you get something as fine as Jessie Prince? I mean seriously, half the floor is talking about you two, the other half wants to _be_ you." He was impressed with his boss; the man had impeccable taste –Samantha and now Jessie, although they weren't as excellent as his own Elena, naturally. He'd mentally let Jack have a free pass with Anne, as everyone can make mistakes.

Thoughts flitted through Jack's mind –horror, pride, vague amusement, but he kept his face straight. "You know I don't like to talk about my private life."

"And of course you've _never_ brought it to work and subjected us to any of it in the past..." Danny said, sarcasm dripping intentionally to make a point. "Come on, Jack, spill -it's me here. You've got the male interns tripping over themselves just to know what it is you've got and the female interns are looking at you in a new light. Everyone else is just amazed." Danny sat back. "It's got me beat, this Jack Malone secret of yours, I've never figured it out. And Martin…" he leaned forward again, grinning, "Martin nearly choked on his turkey sub when he first found out."

Jack allowed himself a smug smile. "Well, it's not hard to run rings around Martin..." he said, getting up with his coffee. "What can I say? You either have it or you don't-"

"And you're _so _having it from Jessie Prince," Danny dangerously filled in.

Jack would only smile enigmatically as he departed; there would be no more locker room talk from him.

As he walked back to his office Jack had to confess he certainly felt pretty good about himself right there and then. He hadn't noticed any type of envy or adulation but then he hadn't known there was any to be seen. It was certainly putting a bounce in his step.

He just hoped it wasn't ultimately all misplaced.

Xx—

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My thanks to Mariel, my vacationing beta! I obviously need to put a tracking device on her... Thank you for the reviews, always appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** The usual, the WAT characters aren't mine and they're owned by CBS -who still suck.

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Xx-

Pulling into the motel parking lot in the light rain, Jack nodded at the property in question and asked, "Does this meet your seedy quotient?" He wasn't sure exactly where they were in New Jersey, but the GPS would get them home whenever they decided to leave.

Nodding, Jessie grinned at him. "The only time I come to these is when there's a body or a holed up perp involved."

Jack parked the car. "Not tonight I hope…" He looked around. "And look across the road, there's a sleazy bar with a faulty neon sign."

"Very classy," she observed dryly. Peering through the window glass she said, "We should check it out later; mingle with the locals." A thought occurred to her. "Do you think the room will have one of those old-school vibrating beds?"

Jack gave her a look that said so much. "Trust me," he said in a measured tone with a raised eyebrow, "if they do, we are not going to need it..."

After they'd booked in and found their room, Jack had barely flicked on the light switch when Jessie grabbed him and kissed him hard. She was well on her way to undoing his belt and jeans and nearly had him backed up against the closed door. Jack found himself gently protesting –as much as he liked her clear desire for him.

"Hey, slow down…" he laughed gently.

Jessie stopped her fumbling. "Please Jack, don't tell me you're not in the mood –it's been _days_…"

"But there's no rush, it's not a race..." Reaching a hand up to brush against her cheek, he then trailed it down her neck and across her shoulder.

She stilled at his touch, and, closing her eyes, sighed. "You're right and I'm sorry -slow is good..."

"And slow is also very… very… thorough," he said, bringing his lips to hers, his hands now sliding down her body with careful deliberation.

"Mm, I like it when you're thorough," she murmured against his mouth.

"And I can guarantee I will be…"

Xx—

All weekend getaways must come to an end, and theirs ended Sunday night with Jack dropping Jessie off at her place. He watched as she reached into the back seat for her weekend bag. "Can I walk you to the front door?" he asked.

"No, it's fine…" She looked over at the house. "I'd invite you in but I think Mom's asleep, I don't like to disturb her."

"It is pretty late... So, can I be fitted into your busy schedule this week?"

"All my spare time is yours," she said, kissing him.

"I'd like that." He kissed her back.

"That was a great weekend…"

"I didn't know threadbare sheets and biker bars were your thing."

"Neither did I!" Jessie laughed throatily before kissing him again. Then she pulled away and looked at him, as though she were measuring his worth. "You know Malone, you're doing a really good job at making me fall for you."

"Then tell me how I can complete it," Jack said, trying not to sound serious.

She kissed him one last time. "Just keep doing what you're doing; I think we're nearly there," and she got out of the car.

Well, Jessie may not have been there –Jack, however, was pretty sure he already was.

Xx-

Samantha was mad.

She had been boiling over all weekend.

The weekend she knew Jack was getting away with Jessie.

She'd been mad at Brian.

Mad at that Jessie Prince.

Mad at Jack.

Mad at herself.

Only Finn had escaped scot-free by default.

She jabbed impatiently at one of the elevator's up button, although it was obviously on its way.

"_You know the relationship between both my daughters is important and I think it's always going to interfere in our relationship-" _Jack had said, before she'd cut him off.

Jab, jab.

_What a load of bullshit._ The girls –certainly not Kate- hadn't caused any problems; even Hanna's New York sojourn hadn't been problematical overall. In fact she'd been cool with them both dating when she'd figured it all out.

_And how could the girls have interfered if they were in Chicago anyway –by mental telepathy?_

She remembered her next words clear enough.

"…_You're breaking up with me, right?"_

"_Well, technically, yes -but I haven't finished yet..."_

Why, why, _why_ hadn't she let Jack keep talking?

She'd already made her decision: her brainless, near-sighted decision, but she should have let him carry on –well, she had after a fashion.

"_You should continue, you're doing a wonderful job."_

_Oh yes, very funny Sam._ _I'm such a crack-up._

_So..._

_What would -or should- Jack have said? s_he wondered, finally getting in the lift and pressing the 12th floor's button.

_What about: I said I bought some time with Hanna, but knowing her, she might not stay in New York for long and then perhaps we can see. _

She stood at the back of the elevator to let herself gently simmer, as more people piled in.

_He could have been about to say something like that –it's what ultimately happened. He couldn't have been that stupid to not have seen it coming…_

_But me and my dumb ideas…_

And top of it all, she was vacillating about asking Brian to leave.

She wanted him gone but didn't have the guts to say it.

The elevator finally made it to her floor as her mind went round and round. She strode out to find Jack –of all people- walking past on his way to his office.

"Morning Sam," he greeted warmly, smiling as they walked together, still basking in the high of his weekend-with-Jessie-excess. "How are you?"

Giving him a bright, sunny smile, she made sure it reached her eyes. "Wonderful, thank you." She couldn't help but notice how good he looked – damn, he was practically _glowing_.

He nodded. "Great –and we've just got a case. I'll bring you all up to speed in two minutes."

She nodded in reply, allowing herself to a last personal wallow before snapping into case mode as they walked.

_What did I say before we left his office to go to Elena and Danny's wedding?_

_Oh yes. _

"_I'm not sure if I'm okay."_

_I should have listened to myself…_

Then they diverged; him to his office and she to the bull pen.

Jack was glad she was in such a happy mood; he knew he certainly was.

Pending case aside, it was a pleasant way to start a new week between them.

Xx-

The phone calls with Maria had become more frequent over the past months, mostly thanks to Hanna's problems, but also with a mutual peace that had happened between the former husband and wife. Time and the imposed distance had cooled things down to a stage where they could talk companionably and honestly with each other. Jack was pleased with where they were.

He leaned back into the sofa, where earlier he and Jessie had eaten some Chinese take-out and watched some TV together before she'd left. It had been nice, quiet evening. "Does Hanna feel like talking to me yet?" he asked, unsuccessfully keeping the hope out of his voice. Kate had already given him updates on her schoolwork and social life.

"Not really," replied Maria. "You could try, but I think it would just be silence and the occasional grunt. Give her time."

"She's still taking it this hard? It's been quite a while."

Maria sighed. "Yes… Her teenage heart is quite irretrievably broken, it seems."

"Well, we've all been there and we all get over it –eventually," said Jack, thinking of Samantha and himself. This was greeted with silence from the other end of the line. "Ah… Maria?" he asked, wondering if the phone had died on him.

Maria's voice was quiet. "I know all too well how long it takes to fix a broken heart, Jack –and it can take quite some time to mend."

_Oh._

Sometimes that big foot of his tended to get lodged in his mouth when his brain least expected it.

A different tact was needed. "Sorry," he said gently. "… So, what are the girls up to now?"

Maria was relieved at the diversion. "They dug out some of my cookbooks and are planning to bake some cookies for Kate's school fundraising tomorrow. I'm not quite sure what they'll end up like …"

"The girls learned to cook from you so I know whatever they make will be good," he complimented, remembering when Hanna cooked for him.

"Huh, thank you, Jack… Sometimes I feel I don't have the time to do it all properly, work, cooking and all that."

Jack caught the 'all that'. "Are you seeing someone?" he asked lightly.

"Ah…yes, I am."

"Good for you -from work?"

"No -a friend of a friend, his name's Daniel."

"Law?"

Maria chuckled. "No, he's an airline executive."

Jack gave a soft whistle. "Nice perks. How long have you been going out?"

"About three months," she said, hesitantly.

Jack found he was actually happy for her; a newer sensation. "That's nice."

"Thanks -how about you?" She'd known eventually about Samantha, both on and off –although she hadn't initially been impressed when they'd got back together unsurprisingly, but she'd accepted it. It had been when she'd found out he'd been going out with Anne that her full wrath had been unleashed, and she had quite firmly told Jack -after the miscarriage- that he'd dodged a very large bullet. He had thought she'd been a bit harsh at the time and had blatantly said so, but he now knew she'd been right, sure enough.

"Yes, I am actually. She's with the Bureau-"

Maria tsked. "Oh, _please_-"

Laughing, Jack shook his head. "Hang on a minute, she's in a different location, out in the Kew Gardens office."

"That's a change –I was beginning to think that particular pier had been over-fished by you," she said, with no waspishness in her voice. "Do I know her?"

"Jessie Prince, used to be in NYPD," Jack supplied, not feeling the need to fill in any extra details as nothing had happened way back then between them; he was in fact pleased he could talk about these things with his ex.

They had come a long, long way.

"No, don't remember her at all," Maria said after a moment's thought. "How long for you?"

Jack thought back. "It's been about a month and a half now." Probably more like two weeks in total, with Jessie's curious evening busy-ness and his own cases taking up his evenings from time to time. He'd given up wondering what she got up to and just went with the flow –or was trying to at least.

He could tell Maria was impressed. "I hope it all goes well for you," she said before there was another pause as a ruckus had begun in the background. "Look Jack, I have to go, seems the girls are having a crisis over which cookie recipe to use –a loud crisis at that."

Smiling, Jack said his goodbyes.

Things were definitely better in his life.

Xx—

It was what the teenager said that made Samantha pay attention.

He'd been taken by his natural father –whom he'd never known- before they found him.

Samantha was walking him to the car to take him to the Bureau.

"It was wrong," the not quite a boy-still not a man said out of the blue, wanting to get it off his chest. "He's not my father. He had no right to do that to me –or my family."

"But he is your father," Samantha felt she had to point out.

"He got my mom pregnant and ran off. He didn't raise me, he wasn't there for me. He's a stranger."

"When people are young they do things they regret-"

"My father is the man who took my mom and me in, the one who raised me as his own. They said I could find my natural father when I was older but I didn't… _don't_ want that."

"But-"

"My dad is the one that raised me, not that fucked-up jerk," he said resolutely, his fists clenched in anger as he stood by the car.

Samantha opened the car door for him and watched as he got in. Knowing she was still delaying the inevitable about dealing with Brian, she tried not to slam the door.

She looked at the boy one more time and then skywards.

_I get what he's telling me Universe, I really, really do –you don't have to make it any more obvious than it already is._

_Okay?_

Xx-

Yes, there she was –Jessie.

Back again on some made-up excuse, no doubt.

Samantha couldn't help watch them together though, as she ostensibly read a file. They were just inside his office and standing close together. Jessie was about to leave -his hand was gently stroking her upper arm, his face down towards hers as he quietly spoke. Jessie reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw –it was a small but very intimate gesture. He then took her hand in his own and turned it over, kissing the palm.

Samantha knew that particular expression on Jack's face from her own times with him –it was a certain look and now there it was, for Jessie.

Turning away from the display, Samantha was a bubbling cauldron of emotions as she nearly dropped the papers from the file.

_Damn it…_

She really couldn't fight it anymore.

Admitting it didn't help.

But…

She wanted Jack.

She wanted him back in her life.

She wanted to be with him.

And now it looked like he was in love with that Jessie God-damned Prince.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Xx—

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I must be setting a record for myself getting chapters out, I'm really not used to being this speedy. Thank you to my lovely Mariel -she really is more amazing than anyone knows.

This probably counts more as an M rating than the usual T. If you want drama, today we have drama! And a pertinent place to put the quote from where the story title was taken.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

**"We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us." **

**François Rabelais (c.1494-1553)**

Xx-

The phone call after 9pm from Samantha was strange, but not odd enough to raise Jack's suspicions.

She told him that she was at the same hotel that they'd recently visited as part of an unsolved case.

Jack checked his watch. "I'll be there in half an hour."

"Good. Room 708."

He realized that it wasn't anywhere near the room that had been involved last time. "Is it a new lead?"

"I'll tell you when you get here," was all she said before hanging up.

Shrugging it off, Jack went to find his car keys and a jacket, curious what it could be about. Remembering Samantha had run point in that particular case, he wasn't fazed that she had been contacted about it and not him. Checking his cell phone on his way out, he noted once more there had been no calls, texts or voice messages from Jessie that particular day, and he wondered what she was up to. They'd gone out for dinner the previous night and she'd dropped her off at her place afterwards, but that had been it.

So much for her promise that her free time was his. It certainly hadn't worked out that way. A week after their New Jersey trip and it was the same old story... her mom and her work. He knew, however, that she would turn up eventually.

She always did.

Xx—

Samantha greeted him at the hotel room door, trying to look calm and collected; what she felt inside was another matter. She'd thought up this reckless plan after seeing Jack and Jessie in his office. It was a definite gamble, and frankly not a wise one, as the odds - in the shape of Jessica Prince - were stacked against her.

But sometimes, you just have to go for it -no matter how crazy your idea was.

At least she'd get some answers.

"Hey, what's up?" Jack asked, going past her, his eyes already scanning the dim room.

Samantha closed the door and followed him. "Well, you know how it is…"

"No," he said standing by the foot of the huge bed in the elegant room, still looking around, his hands in his pockets, "I don't." His eyes alighted on what he knew to be a blue backpack of hers in the corner; next to it was a table with an open bottle of wine and a half full glass by it. Another empty glass was next to it.

Samantha had obviously been sitting there in the chair, waiting and drinking.

_Surely not…_

He turned to her, a look of dismay forming on his face. "You haven't…"

Samantha affected a look of innocence as she folded her arms defensively. "What's wrong?"

"Have you… have you just played me?"

"What makes you think-"

He knew her and he knew that face. "You _have_…"

"No, it's not like that-"

Turning away from her he covered his eyes with a hand, knowing what she'd done and the sudden, unbelieving realization why she'd done it. "God Sam, no, I can't go all through this again…"

She moved towards him. "Another chance Jack, just give us one more chance."

His hand dropped away from his face. "What –so one of us can screw it up again?" he asked. He went over to the table to pour himself some wine. "You had it right in LA –it just ends up messy," he pointed out, "and last time it did exactly that."

"But this time, I'm more certain than I've ever been."

"_This_ time." Staring at her over the glass, he then took one long swig, wondering what she was going to say next

She stared back. "I'm not playing with you, Jack."

He sat heavily down in the chair she'd been using earlier. "I don't even know what to think… We _both_ opted out of 'us', we did it for reasons…"

"Wrong reasons, reasons that weren't properly thought out-"

"I don't know what the hell you're trying to do..."

He knew -of course he knew; he just couldn't comprehend it, or that she'd gone to this length to get his attention.

"Mine was Brian, thinking I was doing the best for Finn; yours was your daughter-"

"That was a half reason, I was giving you an easy out for you to be with him, but you dumped _me_ before I said anything further, remember…?" Putting the glass aside, he got up. "And the point's moot anyway; I knew the score then and I know it now; he's around and will always be for Finn, and he has feelings for you and you have… feelings for him." He was now moving past her, walking towards the door, finding his last words weighing him down.

She wanted to reach out and stop him, trying to keep the pathetic pleading tone out of her voice. "But I've realized…"

That did it.

Pausing he turned, glaring at her. "Okay, what have you finally realized?" he asked in an exasperated tone. "What's finally gotten into that head of yours?"

She had to clench her hands to steady herself. "That I don't love him. I never will and to tell the truth, I never have." _It's you, Jack –you._

He was incredulous. "Now you realize this? _Now_?"

At his expression, Samantha really didn't know what to say. She lamely fished her memory. "That Chinese woman was right: 'The woman is supposed to stay with the man, no matter what'."

"I remember that." _All too_ _clearly._

"I chose the wrong man; I should have chosen you."

There it all was, everything now out in the open. She couldn't have been any plainer, and she waited as it was surely Jack's turn to admit what he truly felt as he chewed over her words.

"You haven't taken something else into account."

"What's that?"

"I'm with Jessie."

Not the answer she was wanting.

She practically snorted. "Yes, of course you are." It was hard to keep the derision away.

He rolled his eyes at that. "Why is it so hard for you to believe I really, _really_ like her and enjoy being with her? That we get on well, that we have fun? What makes you think otherwise?"

She'd seen how he was with Jessie, but she was going to conveniently ignore it and go with her gut. "Just a feeling it's not going how you want it to." Time to make a point. "She's not me."

Jack wasn't going to let his face give anything away.

_No, she's not._

Samantha had to expound further. "She's only using you for sex."

It was a mistake and she should have left it. Jack rallied. "Oh? And when was that such a bad thing? It's better than nights alone, believe me. I'm a guy, just sex is fine," he said, lying through his teeth. "Anyway, you gave up the right to behave like this when you let him back into your life, when you chose him."

"I honestly thought it was for the best…" she repeated.

"Oh yes, and the 'You're in this box, Jack and he's over there in that box', it was bullshit then and it's bullshit now! It should never have been a choice in the first place –_we were together_," he said, his voice reverberating around the room.

Crossing to him, standing close, her eyes implored him. "Everyone's allowed mistakes, Jack. You were never, ever one for me."

He could only look back at her.

There was nothing more he could really say.

"I have to go," and he turned towards the door.

"Please, don't walk away from me for the third time Jack..."

"Then you'll just have to deal with it."

Moving around him, she stood in his way. "Stay with me tonight," she whispered, coming close as she could to him, putting her hands lightly on his chest, her eyes full of regret for her past mistakes and want for him.

She wasn't playing fair, she knew it.

"No Sam, don't…"

It hadn't been a lie or even self-deception; he did have strong feelings for Jessie, feelings that had grown since they'd been together. He'd meant it when he said he was falling for her. There could be a future with her, he knew it. He wanted it.

But this was Samantha -his Sam, the one who knew him like no one else did- right here, right now, in a nice warm hotel room, apologizing and wanting him back and it would be so easy to hold her tightly in his arms and fall back with her on the bed even if it were for one more final time...

_But…_

He reached up his hands and carefully grasped her wrists, gently pushing them -and her- away.

"No," he whispered firmly. "I'm sorry -this is not going to happen again, our history just doesn't work like this…" Walking backwards, letting Samantha absorb what he'd just said –although her face pretty much said enough- he found the chair and seated himself again. "Look," he began with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "tell me what's up. It can't be all that bad with… with Brian."_ Fuck, I am so sick of that guy…_ "You can talk about it with me."

Samantha was now aghast –Jack was going to help with relationship advice for her and Brian?

To try and keep them together?

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It wasn't supposed to go like this, either: Jack should have fallen into her arms, ecstatic that she wanted him again, they should have kissed and talked and made decisions about the future, and they should have tumbled on the bed, and…

In a perfectly romantic world, that is.

_Looks like all my bad decisions are coming back to haunt me._

She shook her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't really want to discuss him with you." _Of all people. _Going to the bed, she faced him by perching on it; the bed that was now sadly not going to be used. "As for Jessie, do you love her?"

He threw a hand up in disbelief. "Oh, for Christ's sake -what is up with you?"

Totally the wrong question at the wrong time; Samantha knew she wasn't handling this whole situation well at all. "Okay, okay, sorry…" she apologized, severely on the back foot. "I'm not thinking straight… What I should have asked is that I really want… need to know is… do you love me?"

Examining his hands now on his lap so he didn't have to look at her, Jack also didn't have to think too hard. "You know the answer to that," he said quietly.

"Do you love me now?"

Bringing his gaze to hers, his face had softened, his eyes were gentle, but he'd have to skirt around any response. He didn't want to truly admit anything out loud –like that small undying flame for her in his heart, the one he had to ignore to keep him on track and unhurt.

It certainly wasn't something to confess at the moment to her.

"Probably," was the best answer he was going to give, "but look, only as a friend-"

She'd take it; good things started from there. "Well then-"

"Sam, it's over," his words sliced through the air.

She nearly gasped.

…_That was unexpected_.

She had to pick her words carefully. "You've said that once before."

"Yes, and then look at how long it took us to get back together."

A smile -her first one all evening- nostalgically curled her lips. "But that was a pretty wonderful night in LA, wasn't it?"

He couldn't disagree, slightly mirroring her smile. "It really, really was… but it's in the past now. We have to move forward."

"I just wish Brian and I hadn't been in that accident, you and I would still be…"

"I think it was him turning up out of the blue which set that particular ball rolling. It was all downhill from there." He stood. "You decide what you want to do, but you have to do it without me."

She watched him walk past her, not getting up this time. "I'm sorry… for all this, for the way I've been with you."

Wanting to lay a hand on her shoulder as a friend would, he decided he shouldn't. "Some things just aren't meant to be," he said softly.

Samantha heard the door open and then click shut. She looked around the room –at the still made-up bed, the two glasses, her back pack. Earlier, she'd hoped she wouldn't have to go home until much later that night, or even tomorrow morning.

Now it looked like she might as well leave too.

Xx—

Jack parked his car and then walked to his apartment, his mind fomenting with troublesome thoughts.

He'd said no to Samantha, and he'd meant it, but _damn it_…

Jack Malone was not a perfect man, and he'd be the first to admit it. He'd juggled two women before, much to his detriment, and it had caused all concerned considerable emotional damage. He –of all men- could not handle Samantha and Jessie at the same time, but there she'd been, wanting him back… him -_not_ Brian!

He saw someone sitting on the stairs of his apartment building. Jessie stood up at his approach, rubbing her arms in the cold. "Hey Malone, I thought you'd never get back," she said, looking and sounding tired through her smile.

"Where have you been?" he asked, going past her up the steps, sounding interrogative to hide his small hurt at her absence as he got his keys out.

She sighed wearily. "Sorry, we were out of town on a drug case, following some leads. It involved a _lot_ of driving. Benny, Gail and I ended up near Boston. It wasn't fun and we were very busy."

"I had my phone," he pointed out to her, flatly.

"Dead battery on mine," she explained, fishing it out of her back pocket and waving it at him. He wasn't about to say she could have used someone else's from the team. "Maybe I should have taken you up on that offer of a key."

Opening the building's door, Jack paused. "Are you staying the night?" he asked, sidestepping her last comment

Pressing herself against his back, Jessie linked her arms around him. "Would you like that?"

If she had asked him last night, he would have said yes, definitely, but tonight…

This new thing with Samantha was causing him difficulty, so tonight was another matter.

She squeezed him tighter, almost nestling. It felt good.

He gave in. "Of course, come up."

Xx—

Jack was reading a novel in bed when Jessie returned from the bathroom.

"Hey…" she said.

"Feeling better?" he asked, not looking up.

"Yeah -there's absolutely nothing like a hot shower."

Feeling the other side of the bed move under her weight, he nodded. "You're right," he said flipping a page; the hero was getting nastily tortured by some bad guys and Jack always appreciated a realistic description, which this undeniably was; anything to take his mind off the night's events. He kept reading until he realized he was being watched. Looking at her over his glasses, he found a very naked Jessie stretched out on her side, the sheet barely covering her legs, her thumb resting on her amused lips as she waited for some reaction. There was a definite glint in her eye.

_Oh._

"I thought you were too tired," he remarked.

"I am, but you know…" she said, trailing a hand down to cup her breast. "It's a nice way to end the day."

"I was thinking we would just sleep," he said, his eyes dusting across her damp skin.

Jessie groaned as she rolled onto her back, kicking off the sheet. "Okay, you can -I'll just lie here." Her other hand started to inch its way down her stomach. "Don't mind me."

Swallowing, Jack cursed himself as he watched her fingers find their way between her legs, her thighs parting; her other hand now squeezing her already firm nipple.

_Christ…_

Jessica Prince, lying there, writhing and fingering herself a foot away from him.

Any sane man would be all over her like… like a man wanting sex with her, and all he could do was debate the issue with himself.

He wasn't with Samantha and therefore this wasn't cheating. He should know as he was an expert in that matter.

But after what she said tonight… however he also knew what she was like, especially at making choices.

He had no idea what was going on in Samantha's head and it wasn't his main concern all of a sudden.

Jessie's soft moans may have put on for effect, but it didn't matter. He put his book and his glasses on the bed stand, turned off the lamp and creeping closer, he reached out to her crotch and slid his fingers under her hand, taking over what and where she'd started.

There was a small, traitorous voice in the back of his head that said he could always shut his eyes -and pretend she was Samantha.

Xx—

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thank you to Mariel for her wonderful betaing. Anything mistakes are purely mine as I couldn't resist doing some extra work to it. Yes, I should know when to stop.

* * *

_**Chapter Six.**_

Xx—

The next day, the phone rang at 5am. Not a time Jack considered a fun time to be receiving calls, but as it was a case, there was little he could complain about. He prodded Jessie awake and gave her the option of staying put or leaving with him. She yawned and said she'd go with him. "Just drop me off at Fed Plaza," she said, zombie-like. Deciding to share the pain, Jack then called Martin and Danny.

Vivian could sleep a bit longer and Samantha could also be spared, especially after the way she'd been last night

Indeed, it was a subdued Samantha who arrived at work just after 8. Jack informed her about the case and where the boys were. "Viv, if you could bring Sam up to speed," he asked before leaving to talk with the waiting, fretful family again. Samantha glanced at his retreating back, wondering why she hadn't been called in.

Having no choice but to shrug it off, she turned her attention to the notes and the timeline as Vivian quickly outlined what had happened. She was to go and help the guys.

Grabbing a very quick coffee to take with her; Samantha tried not to yawn as she waited for the elevator. After arriving home from the hotel, she'd spent the night lying next to Brian, happy to have avoided sex with him yet again, and wondering where she stood with Jack this time. She also wondered what a good opening line to ask Brian to leave might be; it wasn't that he'd done anything spectacularly wrong; it was just that the situation was growing more and more intolerable. She knew that Jack was correct; she had to do this without him, and being alone with Finn was what it would be, and what would happen.

Something needed to be done -sometime very, very soon. She was certain of it.

But she needed to talk to Jack, to tidy things up between them yet again.

It was mid-afternoon before Samantha found him alone in the bull pen.

"No luck I take it," he said, referring to the suspect she'd spent the day trying to find.

Shaking her head as she stood next to him –but not as closely as they would have in the past- she gave him the run-down from her enquiries. "We need some more leads," she said, gesturing towards the whiteboards.

He nodded at the obvious remark, staring at the information they had about the various people involved, tapping the whiteboard marker against his chin as he pondered yet another trail getting them nowhere.

She had to say something; he knew she would.

"It's funny how things get confused and twisted," he contemplated aloud, giving her an opening. "People do strange things when they think they're doing what's best." He could be referring to their case, although she knew he was referring to her.

"Jack, I… uh…" Words failed her. She'd wanted to say something and now here they were, alone, but she could feel moment slipping from her grasp.

It pained him to see her so unhappy. Looking sideways, he had to help her out again. "Sam?"

_Deep breath._ "I'm sorry about last night," she said, not able to look him in the eye. "If my position here has become… untenable in any way, then I will seriously consider transferring-"

Shaking his head as he put the marker down on the table behind him, he turned to face her. "Look Sam –you're not going anywhere," he said. He'd known she'd be like this from the moment he'd left the hotel room –full of doubt and worry; he'd just not had the time today to give her the attention she'd needed. "We're a great team, all of us." Jack then lowered his voice, "And what happened last night is not going to change anything between us. Like I said, I'm still your friend, I still care –all I ask is that you stop making further dramatic gestures, okay?"

She felt less small. "Well, you've always been better at this than me..."

"And you should be used to it all by now; I know you'll be fine…" This time he did lightly place his hand on her shoulder, patting it a couple of times. "Now, no more of this crazy transferring talk -do the job you're good at," he finished off, certain he'd made his point. Samantha may be having trouble about what she wanted, and he was feeling flattered over her interest in him still, but he also knew what was good for the department.

Nodding –and wishing she could have covered his hand with hers- Samantha felt both relieved and happy that it would be business as usual with the two of them**. **It was possible she didn't deserve it from him, but it certainly cleared the air.

Knowing there really was no man like him, she barely had time to say a whispered, "Thank you" before Danny and Martin returned with something positive regarding the case.

Xx-

Two days later while she was at her desk, Samantha got a strange phone call in the late afternoon from her landlord. After listening, she couldn't believe the situation. He was saying the rent hadn't been paid and could she do something about it as soon as possible. It was odd to Samantha in that it was paid direct from a joint bank account she and Brian had set up to handle the apartment's bills. It was simple –enough money went in from each of their own accounts, bills were automatically debited out. Admittedly she hadn't checked how the account was going for some time as there was no need. Apologizing to her landlord, she said she'd look into it as soon as possible, and went online to check the account.

There was still some money there, but not enough to cover the two weeks' rent.

Looking at the transaction history she was appalled to see some anomalies. Her contributions were going in from her own account regularly as they should, as were Brian's –although his was a day or two later than in the past. However, his amounts weren't right; they were much, much lower. Checking with a calendar, the change had started a couple of weeks after his work hours had been changed at the museum.

Confused and naturally suspicious as to what was going on, Samantha phoned Brian on his cell. It went straight to voicemail –which was odd- and rather than leave a message she phoned the museum direct, getting through to the switchboard.

"Where may I direct your call?" the operator politely asked.

"Brian Donovan in Marketing please," Samantha asked, unable to stop clicking her pen in irritation. The seconds ticked by.

The operator came back. "…I'm sorry; I'm unable to connect that for you. Is there someone else you would like to speak to in Marketing?"

"No, can you check again? He definitely works there and that's definitely his name."

Some computer keys were being struck. "Hmm… I can't see him listed… and this directory list was updated… about a month and a half ago."

"That can't be right."

"Well, I'm sorry -it is what it says… Hang on, I'll talk to someone in Marketing for you."

_What the fuck is going on?_ wondered Samantha, becoming more annoyed.

She tried Brian's cell once more with no luck.

The operator returned again. "Marketing has told me to put you onto Human Resources, hold the line please."

Samantha nearly broke the pen in half at this not-so-good news.

Someone from HR introduced themselves and Samantha asked about Brian. She heard yet another keyboard being used.

"Okay… I've brought up his file…Hmmm… The most I can definitely say is that he is no longer employed here."

"What?"

"Brian Donovan is no longer employed here." The voice was very firm.

"But when did this happen? Why?"

"I'm afraid I cannot give you any more information."

Samantha knew this wasn't an FBI investigation; throwing her weight and badge around would not be a good idea. "Thank you," she murmured, putting the phone down, almost feeling like her world closing in around her.

Having observed Samantha with concern for the last few minutes, Vivian asked, "What's up?"

Samantha had a sudden need to leave. After logging off her PC, she grabbed her handbag. "Nothing," she said in a not very convincing tone. "I just have to get home. Just tell Jack I had to go."

_And to find out what the hell's been going on._

Xx—

Dragging the buggy with Finn in it through the door, Brian certainly hadn't expected to find Samantha home. Unstrapping Finn, his face belying his tone, Brian asked, "They send you home early for good behavior?"

As much as she wanted to go on the attack she knew it would have to wait that little bit longer.

"Not really," she said quietly. Picking up Finn, she observed, "He looks pretty tired. He should have a rest," and she took him to his room. Smoothly changing his diaper, she then sat him in his crib with some toys to keep him occupied.

Coming back to the living room, she stood in front of a waiting Brian, wanting to put her hands on her hips but settling for a defensive arms folded stance instead. "So where's Maricella?"

"I got back early so I said I'd look after Finn." His voice was careful, as were his eyes.

"Right," she said, disbelief clear in her voice. "Does this happen often?"

Brian shoved his hands deep in his jeans' pockets, finally beginning to look caught out. "Uh Sam, what's up?"

Samantha took a step towards him. "What's up? _What's up?_ I get a call from the landlord –our rent wouldn't go through, then I called your work-" Brian definitely seemed more anxious, "and they told me you no longer work at the museum, that you left some time back. I finally reached Maricella only to be told that you'd told her that _we_ only needed her a couple of hours in the morning -which is strange as I've been leaving a full week's wages out for her each week for some time now." Maricella had also informed her she had found extra hours elsewhere. Having worked herself into a seething state, Samantha stabbed a finger towards him, "And now Brian, what I want to know is _what have you done_?"

Putting his hands up in a gesture of peace, he now looked the picture of assumed innocence. "I have money, I can now cover the rent, so don't freak out, it's nothing to be worried about."

"Yeah well, you got that wrong –I am worried. And either you tell me or I find other means."

"Oh I know you can do that," Brian bitingly threw back. He took a few paces away from her before speaking again. "Okay, look, I left the marketing job."

"Why?"

"It wasn't working out."

"In what way?" She could do this all night, she was trained in it.

He was definitely uneasy. "Perhaps I wasn't all that good at it, okay?"

Samantha gaped at him as the penny dropped. "Oh my God -you were fired, weren't you?" He looked away. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he murmured.

"Brian…"

"Fine –let's just say that it wasn't quite my area of expertise."

"Then how did you even get the job?"

His blue eyes boldly challenged her. "I may have invented a few things on my resume."

"Excuse me, you did what?"

He shrugged. "Oh come on, everyone does it these days. I just exaggerated and omitted a few things and got a friend back home to pretend to be a former employer."

She should have seen it coming –it was so obvious: how did someone who had once worked for a caterer, and had so recently been a bartender, suddenly get a job in marketing for a prestigious New York museum? She'd never questioned it at the time as she'd been so pleased he'd applied and gotten the position.

_Stupid, stupid_.

"So they fired you because you didn't know the job," she stated.

"I faked it for a while but then… I couldn't do what they wanted me to do, not to _their_ standards anyway." Brian was actually making it sound like it was the museum's fault, not his.

_Incredible._

"So aside from taking Maricella's money, what exactly have you been doing during the day, with Finn?"

"Working; I've been earning some money –just not as much as I'd hoped."

"For Christ's sake, just tell me."

"I called in a favor from the guy who owns the bar where we met."

"That was part of a night club, you're there during the day, what have you been-"

"Cleaning," he said blatantly.

"Cleaning?"

"Bucket and mop, getting rid of bottles, cleaning the bar… Sluicing out the toilets when needed… The guys who own it have several places and that's where I've been."

No wonder he said it was best to call him on his cell. "With Finn."

"Yes, he keeps himself busy."

"Dumped in the middle of the floor while you clean around him." Oh, she wanted to slap him. "And who owns these places, exactly?" Samantha asked, knowing this was just getting worse.

"Three brothers -the Demidovs."

_Oh, fuck._ "_The_ Demidovs?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah, so?"

"They're Russian mob, Brian." Dear God, she knew he wasn't the brightest bulb at times but he'd just gone head first into pretty boy idiot territory.

"Well, Feodor's been good to me-"

"Oh right, a Russian mobster is good to you –aside from a few nightclubs, next he'll be asking favors. Does he get you to clean out the strip clubs he owns, the illegal gambling places?"

"No, just clubs and bars."

Shaking her head, she knew it wouldn't last like that. "For now. My son is sitting around watching you scrub out toilets in clubs operated by Russian mobsters –unbelievable."

"He's been fine!" Brian protested loudly.

"No! You have lied to me!" Samantha yelled back.

_Now_.

He threw his hands in the air again. "Look, I've tried to get on top of the money thing-"

_It has to be __now__._ "I've had it, Brian! I want you to pack a bag and leave."

His mouth dropped in shock. "_What?_ Oh come on… We're a family!"

"Not anymore! I am serious as hell. Find yourself a new job that doesn't involve the mob-"

"And then I can come back?" he cut in.

Samantha took a deep breath, wanting this to be over. "Not a chance. This is it -we're through. We can work out something with you seeing Finn but you living here is finished -_we're_ finished."

"Oh right, this is so you can get back with fucking Jack Malone," he spat.

_If only that were true_. "No; I'll be doing what I originally planned, just me and Finn," she said in a new-found calm voice. "You can go find one of your goddamned friends to stay with."

His blue eyes were flinty as he stared a moment longer before storming off to their room to grab some clothes. Samantha went to check on Finn, who was now peacefully asleep, hopefully unaware of his parents' tension and problems.

Brian found her, holding a bag and anger emanating from him. "I think you're being unfair, Sam."

Looking at Finn, she shook her head. "Think what you like, but this is the way it is. You should have thought of that instead of covering things up and making things worse." Turning, she held out a hand. "Key."

Sulkily taking his keys out of his pocket, he slipped the key off the key ring, then tossed it to the floor in front of her. "There, but I'll be in touch; I still want to see my son."

"Of course, and if we can't work it out between us, we'll get lawyers."

He turned his back on her and stalked away. Samantha heard what was probably the lamp crashing to the floor, before the door slammed.

She watched as Finn stirred.

Going out, she saw the smashed lamp; he'd shoved it, rather thrown it. Looking at the broken pieces, she figured it was a small price to pay for freedom and this way, Brian had quite clearly brought it upon himself with his actions; she'd been saved from the harder conversation based on her feelings that she'd been building up to all this time.

Still, she was a bit shaken.

Returning again to Finn, she knew she needed to hold him. Resting his little cheek against hers, she smoothed down his t-shirt which had ridden up. "I'm sorry sweetheart," she whispered. "I had to do what was for the best. I hope you realize that in years to come." She lightly brushed his hair with her fingers and then kissed his forehead. "And you know, you'll always have me."

Xx—

The next morning, Danny took the call from Samantha saying she'd be late and had informed everyone. There was no sighting of her until after 10am. The team was gathered around the bull pen table, giving Jack updates on the various cold cases he'd given out weeks before, the files scattered around. Yesterday, Vivian had informed Jack about Samantha going home with some problem, but rather than interfere, he'd guessed it was best to wait for news.

Looking up after asking the team a question, Jack saw Samantha quietly walking in. He knew straight away that something had happened. "Sam, is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Ah, yes… I've got Finn and Maricella waiting by the door," she gestured over her shoulder, "I just wanted to ask if I can have the day off." She glanced at Jack briefly.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, getting up and going to her.

"Well… I asked Brian to move out last night."

"Woah…" breathed Vivian at the surprising news. "Are you okay?"

"I am, but it's still sinking in, I suppose."

Jack found he could only watch and listen, impassively.

"Did he hurt you or try to?" asked Martin, concerned, also moving closer to her.

Samantha shook her head. "But I have to get some daycare organized for Finn, as Maricella's now less available. We're going to have a look at a few different places and some people she knows. I think it's time for him to be more around children his own age. I also have to get to the bank and work out some financial stuff."

"You got his key?" Danny inquired. Samantha nodded again. "You should change your locks anyway; do it today."

"Something else added to my list," Samantha said, managing a smile. She really felt wiped out after her sleepless night, wondering if Brian was going to come back in a fouler –or drunken- mood. She wouldn't have put it past him.

But playing with Finn that morning, she knew it was all going to work out and she would make certain it would.

"Take all the time you need, Sam," Jack gently said, finally.

She looked at him directly. "Thanks."

"And we're here if you need help, you know that," Vivian said, coming over for a hug.

"Come around tonight and talk if you want to" Danny said taking Samantha's hand and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"I'd like that... Okay then, I'll be going, and thank you, everyone." Without anything more to say, she left the bull pen.

Jack watched as she gathered up Finn and Maricella in the hallway, before returning his attention to the files in front of him. Vivian, Martin and Danny were busy chatting with surprise about the latest development in Samantha's life.

Not that Jack could concentrate on the files right then.

_Huh_.

_Looks like she did it, after all_.

_Good for her._

_She's better off without that shithead._

Looking at his watch, he had a lunch date later with Jessie and was looking forward to it. He let the team talk a few more moments. "Okay, let's get back to work."

Xx—

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Posting faster than my usual but I'm sure it's okay. Thanlk you for the feedback after the last chapter, it was greatly appreciated. My thanks as always to Mariel who found the time to beta in her busy RL schedule!

**Disclaimer:** Thought it was about time I needed to point out that the characters are owned by CBS and Warners. Hmph.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Xx—

A few days later, Jack found himself alone in the car heading back to the Bureau but with time to spare, and coincidentally near Prince's Bail Bonds. He found a parking space, went in, and found Lorraine Prince alone at the counter. A smile on her face appeared as she recognized him.

"Well, well, Jack Malone, it's been awhile, come on through!"

"Thanks," he said, going around the counter. "I hope I haven't disturbed you."

"Oh no, definitely not. I was just thinking now it's getting colder it's about time I looked at the boiler in the basement, but I always have time for you," she said magnanimously, sitting herself behind her desk and gesturing for Jack to sit down also. "So what brings you to my part of the world?"

"I just thought I'd drop by…" Jack said, taking in the surroundings –the place hadn't changed much over the years.

"Yeah right -since when did the FBI ever just 'drop by'?" she grinned. "Is it something I can help you with -a case or someone with a problem?"

"No, not at all," he said lightly.

Lorraine's face suddenly fell. "Oh God –is it something with Jessie? I know I haven't heard from her since she left for work this morn-"

Jack held up a placating hand. "Nothing like that; I know she's fine."

Lorraine looked confused.

"Because… you know…" he filled in.

"Uh, 'know what'…? I'm sorry, still drawing a blank here."

Jack frowned inwardly. _This can't be right_. "Jessie and I have been going out."

"You have?" That look on her face was the real thing.

"For about two months now."

"You have?" she repeated.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Ye-es… I thought Jessie would have mentioned something…"

"Ah… No, she hasn't. I didn't know she was actually seeing anyone…" Lorraine leaned across her desk, a more studied look on her face, as if she were looking at him in a whole new light. "So she's been seeing you? And here I thought she was working the nights she wasn't here helping me. The little sneak…" She shook her head in an amused, impressed way.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I was meant to be a secret." It also explained why he'd never been to Jessie and her mother's place.

Lorraine waved it off. "It's not your fault Jack. That daughter of mine is such a dark horse…" she laughed gently. "So, this was a friendly almost-family visit all along?"

Jack smiled, putting on a brave face, not knowing what to think of Jessie's reticence with her mother on the subject of him. "You could put it like that."

"Then that was very kind of you…" She looked thoughtful as she leafed through her appointment book. "I suppose I'll have to ask you one thing, though."

"Anything."

Raising her eyebrows in enquiry, Lorraine had a definite twinkle in her eyes. "Should I set you a place for Thanksgiving?"

Xx—

Jack went straight for his cell phone when he left Lorraine. Striding to his car, he barely gave Jessie the chance to say 'hello' before cutting to the chase. "I just visited your mom."

"She must have liked that," Jessie said tentatively. "What a nice thought."

"I've been invited over for Thanksgiving," he stated, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Really? You're in luck -Mom cooks an excellent turkey-"

"It would have been easier if she'd known about us." He was still smarting at feeling such a fool; there was no way Lorraine could have faked that confused face.

"I see… Yes, I may have forgotten to tell her that..."

"Oh, come _on-_" he said, his words punctuated by heavily closing the car door. "We're not kids."

"I was _going_ to tell her, but never got around to it. I just like to keep us… you know… between _us_," she said, by way of explanation.

He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, feeling too old for this game. "Okay, fine… Can we go out for dinner tonight?"

"Tomorrow is better."

"Okay," mumbled Jack, aware he really was on the back foot, yet again.

Xx-

Back at the office, Samantha put down the household budget she'd been working on and looked at the appointment she had written in her day planner. Picking up her pencil she underlined it again. It was hard to plan ahead when you could be called out at any moment, but she needed to make sure she could keep this meeting. Swiveling in her chair, she looked over at Martin, the only other team member there. "Martin," she called out. When he dutifully turned around she asked, "Can I ask you a favor?"

Smiling warily, as he knew what she could be like, he said, "Maybe."

She couldn't blame him for that. "I have to meet with Brian in two days, when I do -would you mind coming with me?"

Martin rolled his chair closer to her. "Sure, but are you positive you want me there with you? What about Jack, or Danny?"

She'd thought long and hard about it. Going by herself wasn't an option at all –Brian would just try and manipulate or guilt her; she knew she could be tough but she needed back-up, so to speak. As for asking Danny, he'd be too hot headed and perhaps fly off the handle, like the protective brother role he sometimes assumed with her. Jack –well, Jack had his own priorities and it wouldn't be the right thing; she doubted he could be even-tempered when Brian was there and it wouldn't be particularly fair on Jack considering their past. She'd worked with Vivian for years but she felt needed a masculine presence. No, it would be best if it were Martin –safe, dependable, _nice_ Martin was a good bet, plus it had been over so long between them both she knew he wouldn't see it as anything but a friend asking.

She explained where they were going to meet to discuss arrangements about Finn and that Brian might be bringing along someone as support also. While he'd been reasonably civil on the phone she wasn't placing any bets. As she'd previously said to Brian, if they couldn't come to a mutual agreement, they'd have to start involving lawyers. It was in both their interests -and their pockets- to work out it between them.

Nodding, Martin smiled. "Okay, I'd be happy to come along –but it would sort of help me to know why you two broke up."

"Fair enough," Samantha agreed. She'd only spoken so far to Danny and Elena over a deep glass of wine; if Martin was coming along to help her, then he should know the facts –except the fact about the dull sex-life she'd recently endured would be edited out. "Grab a coffee with me and I'll tell you."

Xx—

Not that Jack was planning to accost Samantha and Martin by the elevator –it just so happened he was walking past. "Catching lunch?"

Carrying Brian's precious Play Station and games in a plastic bag to give him as requested, Samantha still managed to look and feel serious. "No, today's the meeting with Brian to discuss Finn."

Taking in Samantha's swept-back severe pony tail, Jack then automatically shot an enquiring look at Martin, wondering about his presence. "And I'm going along, as back-up," Martin filled in, shouldering himself into his coat.

"Do you think Brian will need it?" Jack joked. Not one of his best, but he saw a slight smile on Samantha's lips as the elevator doors opened.

"If Brian carries on being the idiot he's been, he'll need it." She looked gravely at Martin, "Maybe we _should _take our guns, what do you think?"

"Oh, just get in there…" Martin laughed, practically pushing her in before the doors closed.

"Have fun!" Jack called out sarcastically, not at all concerned that Martin was going with her.

He was quite relieved he hadn't been asked to do it.

Xx—

Having Martin there had worked very well; Brian had some random guy waiting with him at the café they were meeting in. Samantha had given the man a stern stare when they'd been introduced -trying to catch a hint of Russian mob, but luckily none of her warning hackles had been raised.

Brian was now past any surliness and while not happy at being apart from Finn, he was now accepting that things were well and truly over between him and Samantha, and this was the way it was going to be.

Samantha also knew that he _knew_ that if he ever tried to run off with her son, she'd use all the resources of the FBI to hunt him down.

A schedule of visits was made up, money was discussed like adults –not that Samantha was expecting, or wanting, great things in that regard from him- and things were worked out for the short term.

As they left, Martin smiled at Samantha. "I think that went well for everyone."

Wrapping her scarf around her neck she breathed out, relieved. "You know something? I should have done that months ago," she said, earning a surprised look from him.

Also there was more hindsight, she realized.

_I should never, never have let Brian recover at my place after the accident._

_It was all straight down hill from there on._

_Now, things can only get better._

_Much, much better._

Her next biggest decision would be about Finn's Halloween costume for a party he was invited to next week, by a new playgroup friend; a pirate was currently top of her list.

A bit of fun in their life was just what she needed.

Xx—

The team survived Halloween without any of the bat-shit crazy cases –a Danny term- that they sometimes got around that time of year, and November brought more cooler weather with it.

"So, can anyone swap with me for Thanksgiving?" Vivian asked pointedly, looking at the team seated around the bull pen table for the morning briefing. This was greeted by a wall of silence. "That wasn't rhetorical, guys."

"Way to go on the short notice Viv, and I did it last year," Samantha informed. "Besides, we'll be at Emily's, and Mom's flying in." That particular planning phone call hadn't included the information that Brian wasn't around anymore; Patricia had adored Brian, of course, and Samantha had managed to avoid it in any conversation with her mother so far. She still needed to tell her mom over the phone before seeing her in person; at least on the phone she could pretend to be busy if Patricia got too angry or upset.

"Elena's got something planned for us with her mother," said Danny. "She's getting all nesting-like and I'm not brave enough to disturb any of her plans."

Martin couldn't help either. "I'm at some big shindig my parents are planning in DC, turning them down was -and is- not an option."

Notching up the pleading in her eyes, Vivian looked at Jack. "Am I going to be in luck with you?"

He shook his head, knowing his plans were made well in advance. "Sorry -I'll be around, but I'll be at Jessie's. You know, it really is your turn to cover."

"And now I remember it, didn't I swap for you two years ago?" Martin pointed out.

Vivian's shoulders sagged. "Okay, okay, I get the idea. It's just that Marcus' parents definitely want us at their place this year, but it's a long drive and it's no good if I'm on-call… Actually, I think they'd probably just like Marcus and Reggie to themselves."

"So why not have your own Thanksgiving the weekend before? I don't think it's illegal," Danny piped up. "_Is_ it illegal?" he asked, looking around.

Now looking less pained and more thoughtful, Vivian pointed a finger in the air at the epiphany. "That's not a bad idea. You, Danny Taylor, do have a use after all. Reggie's usually doing CUNY things on Saturdays, so Sunday would be best…" She came to a quick decision. "Well, I'm not cooking just for the three of us as the in-laws won't drive down -and if I invite you all -how about pot luck?"

Danny grinned. "I know we'd love to come, and Sophia can practice her playing-with-a-baby skills with Finn," he said to Samantha. "They'll have fun."

"You can definitely count Jessie and me to come along," Jack said, hoping there wouldn't be any excuses from Jessie, although she had been good in the past couple of weeks, after his visit with Lorraine. Good as Jessie could be which meant he'd seen her maybe three times a week instead of two.

"And I think I can dig someone up," Martin said, wondering how you could possibly have Thanksgiving without football.

Danny could not resist. "Figuratively or literally?"

"It could be literal -would you mind?" Martin threw back, jokingly.

"What –someone left over from Halloween?"

Vivian decided to interrupt Martin's comeback. "So it's a date?" she asked, looking around as everyone nodded. "Great! I'll email suggestions of what you can bring."

The team looked at each other, wondering what they had just gotten themselves into.

Xx—

The following week comprised of busy cases and food ideas from Vivian bombarding everyone's inboxes. Around 7pm, Jack was just putting on his coat to leave when his office phone rang. Never one to ignore what could be another case, he picked it up.

"Jack Malone speaking."

"Hello, this is Gail, I work with Jessie at Kew –Gail Bernheim."

"Nice to hear from you," Jack said politely. He'd never met Jessie's team but he knew the names and had plenty heard about them from Jessie. "How can I help?"

"I won't hold you up. Jessie left about twenty minutes ago and I just found her phone on my desk. She said she was seeing you tonight -can you tell her I've got it?"

This was news to him; they hadn't made any plans for tonight at all as Jessie said she would be working. "Okay," he said cautiously, "I'll pass that on."

"Thanks, she's not usually so forgetful… I keep asking her when we're all going to meet you."

"Hopefully, sometime soon."

Gail laughed. "That's if we can tear you two away from each other; it sounds like she's practically moved in with you -she's there nearly every night!"

Knowing it wasn't the situation at all, he forced a laugh and played along. "Oh, it doesn't seem like that at all…" he said truthfully.

After that, Gail said goodbye and Jack hung up the phone, deep in thought.

He'd seen Jessie yesterday and they had made plans for her to come over tomorrow, since she had plans tonight with her colleagues -so she said. The best thing to do was just wait, he guessed.

Another night wouldn't matter.

Xx—

Next evening, although later than planned, Jessie arrived at Jack's apartment with a grin and a bottle of tequila.

"We're celebrating?" Jack ushered her in after a kiss.

"We sure are," Jessie said on her way to the kitchen. "We finally solved a bitch of a tough case, Gail's husband got a promotion and Benny is _finally_ moving in with his girlfriend. You got shot glasses?"

"Somewhere in the cupboard, back in 1987 I think…" Jack muttered to himself as he got them. Sitting at the table and pouring themselves a glass each, they toasted Jessie's news and downed the hit.

Watching as Jack poured them each another, Jessie had a gleam in her eye as she drank. "Hey, Benny went to a bistro with a cheese cave in it on Park Ave –how about we check it out this week? He said there are loads of different cheeses to try and believe me, I am _so_ there."

"Sounds nice…" Jack wanted to change the subject as much as he liked the idea. "I was thinking, how about we go away together on vacation in January?" he asked after drinking his shot.

"That seedy hotel again for a weekend? I'm in."

"No, I meant for a couple of weeks. I'd like to swing by Chicago for a few days to see my girls and you said you'd never been there, then we could head off wherever you'd like, maybe some place warmer."

She took another shot of tequila. "Ah… I'd have to think about it."

"January's no good? Name a time that's better for you and I'll work it in," Jack pressed.

"It's just that… I'm not quite ready…"

"'Ready'?"

"If it were, say, a couple of weeks here in New York, then that would be fine, but…"

"Why couldn't we go away?"

"Just not yet… okay?"

He wasn't feeling good about the way he was approaching this but he deserved some clarification.

"You forgot your phone yesterday I hear," he said, smoothly changing topics, for a reason.

"What…? Oh yes. Gail found it on her desk."

"She phoned and told me."

"Yes, she mentioned that... She's nice, you'd like her." She poured them both another glass and drank hers, but Jack didn't touch his.

"She said you told her you were on your way to see me."

"Well, no…"

"And you told me you'd be at work."

"I did? I must have meant I'd be at home with Mom."

Jack hadn't checked but he knew she hadn't. "It seems Gail and your team believe that we're seeing a lot more of each other than we actually are."

Jessie was now quiet, staring into her small glass. "They may have formed that impression."

"Not from me."

"No..." She rubbed her temple, as if willing the subject away.

But Jack wasn't going to let it. "And you don't want to get away for a vacation…" He seated himself across from her. "Jessie, just talk to me, please. What's got you tied here? What do you do with your evenings and nights? After you leave here, or when you're actually telling people you're here with me when you're not. I'd like to know."

She stared long and hard at him, a frown on her brow. He held her eyes as she began to speak. "You want to know what I do, Jack? I come here to be with you because I _like_ to be with you, I enjoy having you as a secret from my Mom, and yes, I do like the late night stuff at work. I also like to help Mom with the bail bond paperwork and accounts, as well as keep her company." She drank another shot.

"And…" Jack prodded.

She blinked a couple of times as she focused on the tabletop, knowing it was time to come clean. "Okay. All right… Sometimes –okay, a lot of the time- I go and see Mark…" she trailed off, looking away.

There it was.

_Of all fucking people…_

"You've been seeing Mark Casey?"

She winced, now scrutinizing her boots. "Sort of."

"_Sort_ of?" asked Jack, wondering why he wasn't more surprised, wondering why he hadn't defaulted to yelling. Perhaps it was just a relief to have it out in the open, as much as he didn't like the sound of it.

All the pieces had fallen into place.

Giving up on the glass, Jessie took a swig from the bottle. "Since he's been out I've been getting him back on his feet by helping him do up the place I found for him, make meals, help him look for a job –that kind of stuff," she explained.

They stared at each other.

"And what else?" Jack asked, a male note of suspicion creeping into his voice.

She was aghast. "Oh, for God's sake! I'm not sleeping with him if that's your problem."

It always was, with guys. Jack said nothing.

Feeling the need to fill the gaps, Jessie took another belt of tequila; her capacity for it was quite impressive. "He got out several months back and he's under house detention."

"I know that he'd cut a deal for the trial and then I suppose he racked up some good behavior."

"Yeah, it was about a month before I came to see you. He had a very bad time during his years in prison."

"Well, bad cops usually do, funny that," Jack said waspishly -even though they both knew it was a major point.

"Look, he'd been beaten, raped more times than he could ever remember and totally crushed; now he's just a hollow shell of a man, he used to be this big guy and now… there's nothing of him, nothing to him. You should _see_ him…"

Like hell he would. "And despite what he did to you -the way he treated you, and the fact you even testified against him –you've given him all this time, all this care and attention?"

Time, care and attention she hadn't given him.

Jessie's eyes didn't budge from his. "Yes," she stated simply, "and I'm sorry."

"Is there still something between you both?"

The words came tumbling out. "We've had quite a history, but that's what it is, in the past. He started to write to me from prison. I didn't _want_ to know him, but after a lot of letters and time passing I started to visit him there. Now he's out I go see him a few times a week, on the quiet and _nobody_ else knew, until now… I know he depends on me and I know I need to pull away, and I have been trying –with you…" She put a hand across the table, covering one of Jack's. "Honestly, before you and me, I used to go and sit in my car, just to be by myself –away from Mom and her paperwork, away from the FBI, away from him_…_ Then one day I saw your name in a Bureau newsletter. I just wanted to see you, catch up and I'd almost forgotten what you were like and as for being _with_ you… Jack, when I said I was falling for you I meant every word, I really am crazy about you and I like where this is going."

"You have a funny way of showing it… and we're still going somewhere?" Jack added for clarification.

"I like to think so -probably."

"Wow, that's some answer," he said numbly, removing his hand from under hers and folding his arms. He felt his face becoming still as a mask, closing down.

"Don't be like that," she said softly.

"Jess…" he said tiredly. Amazing how many of their conversations had him saying that.

"Just see where it all goes, okay? Who knows?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he muttered, thinking that it had been months already.

"I'd love to get away with you for a few weeks, I really would -I just can't while he needs me."

"Uh-huh." As if Jack didn't need _her._

"Come to bed?"

Jack recognized a diversion when he heard one. "Soon."

Nodding as she stood up, she headed to his bedroom, leaving him alone.

He'd had only two shots of tequila and wanted something more his style; he got up and poured himself a measure of whisky in a fresh glass with ice, deciding to wait until Jessie was asleep –however long that took, even after all her tequila. Sex would not be used to ease his hurt tonight or as an apology, and he doubted she'd even try.

Sitting back down again with the whisky bottle, he mentally re-examined their conversation and the Mark Casey revelation.

He should have seen that coming.

It had been so laughably obvious.

Of all the damn people, it had to be _him_.

Jessie wasn't a bad person, Jack knew this, but she couldn't have kept up the charade forever. She'd meant it when she said about not sleeping with Mark, he was sure of it. But he knew there was a strong connection between them, which was also evident, and he just still didn't feel he had that with her. She hadn't asked him how he felt about it all, but then his reaction was pretty self-evident.

Still, decisions could wait.

Being lonely again was not a fun option, he didn't want that, but he didn't want something false with Jessie.

Xx—

The next morning in the FBI parking garage, Jack slammed his car door and marched to the elevator, hands clenched.

His sleep had not been restful at all, and then Jessie had crept out early while he'd pretended to be asleep.

Why was he always second fucking best?

Maria chose her job and Chicago over him; Samantha chose that younger sperm donor over him; he didn't know what the hell Anne chose, but it ultimately wasn't him; Hanna chose her boyfriend and Chicago -and now he had to play runner-up to that asshole, Mark Dirty Cop Casey.

It was like Brian turning up out of the blue just as he and Samantha were getting along all over again, and look how that had turned out.

Jack Malone –perpetual runner-up.

Life sucked.

As he punched the elevator button, he fervently hoped they had a case coming in; Jack could really do with some suspect interrogation.

Xx—

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you to Mariel, beta extraordinaire, for having fun getting this back to me. I hope this chapter works for you all.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Xx-

Jack wasn't really sure how it happened, but here he and Jessie were –in his bed, yet again.

They hadn't spoken for about three days, not since everything had come to light.

No, correct that –_he_ hadn't spoken to _her_. When she'd phoned he'd just made excuses that he was busy with work –which had been true half the time and he'd known she didn't believe him for the other half.

Then she'd turned up at his place and one minute they were shouting and the next-

Here they were once more.

He had to admit he'd been more perfunctory and rougher with Jessie this time, which wasn't really his style, but he hadn't really been in the mood for tenderness, whispers and sighs.

Just sex.

Jessie hadn't complained, that was for certain: she was currently resting her head on his stomach, sated and seemingly quite content.

He glanced at the bedside clock. After ten p.m.; it looked like she may be staying over and frankly he wasn't sure that he wanted her to. He should, however, make sure. "Staying the night?" he asked lightly. Watching as her eyes fluttered open as she thought; he wondered why she needed to think.

"Uh… no." She tipped her head up to look at him. "Is that all right?"

She'd never really checked with him before.

"It's fine." Jack found he wasn't actually interested in where this was heading anymore.

"Are you sure?"

"Go to Mark… I don't care."

He hadn't meant to say it like that, but Jesus Christ, this couldn't go on.

He needed more than this.

Shaking her head, Jessie pushed herself up. "No, I thought I should spend time with Mom, I haven't caught up with her much lately and she's been nagging me since she found out about us."

"Whatever," he said, in a detached tone. Examining the ceiling, he realized he felt strangely distant. He really did almost not care at all.

"Jack, don't be like this." Leaning closer when he wouldn't meet her eyes, she said earnestly, "I have a lot of feelings for you-"

"Yes, I know, you've said that -but they're too late." Now he looked at her and smiled thinly. "If you feel more now, then I'm sorry… but I can't do this. Casey is going to be in your life a lot longer than you think and I'm not hanging around." Making that same mistake again was not an option.

Her brow furrowed as his words sunk in. "But could we still… you know… hook up from time to time…?"

That deserved an eye-roll. "Oh Christ, I couldn't, not even that bullshit 'friends with benefits' thing –I'm way too old for that. It's not me." He couldn't be there just to satisfy Jessie's physical needs if that damn Mark Casey had her emotionally tied.

"Huh… You certainly managed it well enough tonight," Jessie pointed out, getting up and off the bed.

_Touché._

Facing him with her hands on her hips, she was a picture of disbelief at his decision. Looking at her wounded expression and lithe figure, he had to admit that it had been quite an experience -he'd give her that much. It was a shame he'd just chosen not to partake of that extraordinary body again, but there you were.

You can't have it all if you didn't want it.

Perhaps she was hoping he'd change his mind, as she turned then hesitated, "I'll just grab my things, tidy myself up..."

"Sure." He wasn't going to stop her.

As for gathering up her stuff, Jack knew that wouldn't take her long as he swung his legs off the bed; usually she never left any trace of herself except a toothbrush. He found his shirt and boxers thrown over the chair and slipped them on. As a distraction, he grabbed his cell phone and was back sitting on the bed, pretending to read messages on it when she returned. As she pulled on her clothes, he could feel her looking at him pointedly. He started to press keys randomly to keep up the pretense.

Finally, she sat down next to him and sighed. "I'm sorry it's ended like this."

"With a bang as well as a whimper," Jack said dryly, putting the phone back on the bed stand.

She smiled, despite herself. "You know, Malone… it wasn't that stakeout, and it wasn't when I turned up in your office later..."

"I'll bet it was when I saved you at the refinery."

She tapped him playfully on the arm. "Aw, you guessed. Yes, that's when I thought –even through the pain- damn, there's something special about this guy…"

He shrugged noncommittally. "I'm good at saving damsels in distress." A sudden vision of a bleeding Samantha sprang to his mind.

_And it never seems to work out. _

"I'll confess –I knew you and Spade had broken up, I thought it might be my chance but I got busy with Mark. Seeing your name in the newsletter finally gave me the courage to come over to your office when I was at court that day, and I thought it was worth a shot."

Jack was impressed. He hadn't known he'd been chased. "Scoped me out, eh?"

"I wanted to make sure the coast was clear… Look, I wasn't planning to juggle you both, it just happened that way. Now Mark's demanding more of my time and I think Mom will kill me when I tell her about him."

"Good luck with that."

"I guess I should just come clean with everyone, including Mark." She shrugged then smiled at him. "You're good man, Jack –despite your dangerous reputation in parts of the Bureau."

"I do try to keep up appearances."

"I just should have sorted myself out sooner."

"And Casey."

"And him, definitely…" She sighed again, probably cursing herself. "You and me, I think we really could have… you know."

"Yeah, I thought that once too, but we'll never know now, will we…" he trailed off. He stood up, needing to finish this. "Come on, I'll walk you out," and he took her hand –it was the least he could do.

At the front door she turned. "We can stay in touch," she suggested.

"You bet," replied Jack, knowing as much as she did that it wasn't ever likely to happen.

Jessie then gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek and a sad smile. "Bye."

"Bye, Jess."

Shutting the door and locking it behind her, he leant against it, exhaling a very long breath.

Alone again.

Xx—

Samantha chewed her lip and squinted at an old black and white security photo from the cold case she was reviewing. Sighing, she placed it on a pile of others on her desk and picked up another, holding it up to the light to see it better, though it really wasn't helping. "I think these were taken with pinhole camera -seriously, have either of you got a magnifying glass?" she asked as Danny and Martin trudged into the bull pen.

"No," Danny said, loudly dumping a large pile of papers on his desk.

Martin threw himself into his chair. "What the hell's gotten into him?"

"I dunno," Danny grumped, "but I wish he'd take it somewhere else."

Curious, Samantha put the photo down. "What's up?"

Martin flicked a hand in the direction of Jack's office. "Him –he just went off at us for our last reports."

"He must have done it quietly; I didn't hear anything," Samantha remarked, truthfully.

"He's been in a shitty mood for days now and he's taking it out on us. These reports are _fine_." Danny looked directly at Samantha, "You'll be next, be warned." He then handed Martin a chunk of sheets from the pile.

Come to think of it, Samantha had noticed something with Jack recently –testier and terser than usual, but then that could also be Normal Jack. "Perhaps he's having problems at home. Everyone goes through rough patches," she pointed out fairly.

"Maybe Jessie isn't giving him any," Martin thought out loud, sorting through his papers.

Danny did a double take. "I did not just hear you say that!" he nearly grinned in disbelief.

"Uh…well, it would make sense," Martin explained back. "Remember he was already cranky when he got tough during that interrogation a bit back? I think this has just been more of the same –it's been about a week, but it's not a record for him."

"Maybe there's something here at work we don't know about… Honestly, he can only get better," Samantha reasoned.

"Or worse," Danny muttered gloomily as he sat himself down. "Maybe you should go and ask what's up –or not, as the case could be."

"Not a chance," Samantha shook her head. "And if Jack wants to get angry with me as well, he'd better have good reason." She returned her attention to the murky photos.

Perhaps Jack was having problems with Jessie, but it didn't concern her and he was big enough to look after his own problems. He'd made that abundantly clear to her.

_Fine._

She turned a photo around for another angle. Asking the technicians for help would be a good idea, but they were snowed under and cold cases were bottom of their list. Finn had a magnifying glass for looking at insects in his toy chest, she could take the pictures home and use that. Finn might even like to try and help.

She smiled at the thought of her little boy. She couldn't wait to see him after work.

Xx—

Home again and wandering around his empty apartment, Jack didn't feel like brooding after yet another day of being a grouch. Breaking up with Jessie had affected him more than he would have thought or liked, and it wasn't right to be bad-tempered at work all day. It didn't help the team and it didn't help him.

He couldn't say that he missed Jessie –she'd hardly ever been around long enough to get used to- however he knew he certainly missed the company. Perhaps they could have just carried on but he'd known there was no way he was going to put up having another man in the background, not again.

Ending up in the kitchen, and staring at the reduced contents of his fridge, Jack figured that it was time to just get over it.

To cheer himself up, he decided to make a phone call to his daughters. Maria wasn't in but the girls were. Kate chatted cheerfully about some pop star she liked this week and told him of their Thanksgiving plans. He didn't ask if they included Maria's new man, as it had nothing to do with him. Still planning to visit them –albeit now by himself- in the new year, he'd have to run the idea past Maria first before mentioning anything to the girls.

Thinking he would give it a chance, he asked Kate if Hanna wanted to speak to him. Against all odds, it appeared she did. It seemed she had a new boyfriend. Yes, Maria had met him and liked him. No, he wasn't an artist but a definite sporty-type -of all things. Yes, that was different for her, but he was really nice and sweet and so on and so forth.

Jack just sat back in his chair and let it all wash over him. Hanna was talking to him, her broken heart had finally mended and she was happy.

It made him happy, too.

Xx—

Jack -in a noticeably better mood- met up with Danny and Samantha at a business they had been looking into for their current case.

Danny had his notebook out, flipping through it as they walked together along the sidewalk, about to give Jack an update. "Oh yeah Jack, before I forget, Vivian said she had you and Jessie down on her list to bring the green beans for early-Thanksgiving; Elena wants to add those to her list, if that's okay. She has some fancy recipe she wants to play with."

Jack was fine with that, one less thing to worry about in preparing for that day. "Sure…" _I guess_ _now is as a good a time as any._ "And by the way, it's just going to be me flying solo."

Samantha, trailing and going through her own notebook, was at full attention now.

…_What?_

Shaking his head at his boss, Danny pulled an unhappy face. "Aw no, don't tell me… When did this happen? What did you do?" The accusation that it was Jack's fault was clear in his tone.

"Hey, it wasn't because of anything I did, believe me." Jack slowed his walk down half a step so Danny couldn't see him giving Samantha a patent look as he spoke, "About a week ago… I called it off."

Samantha gave him a raised eyebrow.

_Well, well, well._

_At least he didn't tell me in three months' time._

"Gee, that's too bad," she said, not really bothering to keep the insincerity out of her voice.

Jack looked away. He'd felt that.

_Ouch_.

And Danny had caught her meaning all right. "Be nice Sam… So much for living vicariously through you," he said, slapping Jack on the back. "Well Boss, looks like it's you and Martin back in the single guys club." He looked like he was going to say something further, but didn't.

Now Jack threw another loaded glance at Samantha; he could say a lot with a mere glance. "I guess so."

She returned him a defiant stare, knowing what he was up to and finding she didn't mind the prospect.

_The next move is up to you, Jack._

Xx—

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Big thanks to my dear Mariel who zapped this through for me. Sorry if anyone feels short-changed in this chapter, but that's the way it wrote itself! Thank you for everyone who continues to review, I really appreciate it.

After this, one more chapter, and posted very soon.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

Xx—

Time had flown thanks to an onslaught of cases.

Had it really been a week ago that Jack had told Samantha and Danny about his break-up?

It hadn't seemed like that at all.

The team's time since then had been taken up with several cases, including a very happy ending to Vivian's cold case. It was high fives all round and a weary yet pleased team that Jack sent home late Friday night.

Any communication between Jack and Samantha had been regarding work –there always seemed to be someone else around or another case-related priority. He'd managed to physically be closer to her more than he necessarily should have and she had caught him a couple of times looking at her from a distance, usually at the office. She'd just smiled cryptically back and had once raised an eyebrow at him.

Trying to catch a few hours of precious sleep on Friday night –he still had to go into the office to deal with paperwork on Saturday morning- Jack lay wondering how to take the next step with Samantha regarding his feelings about her.

Those feelings that were still there in his heart, because of that small undying flame he still had for her.

He knew he still cared for Samantha and that he still wanted her.

Of that there was no doubt.

He knew from her hotel ambush, that she'd still wanted him.

The look Samantha had returned him a week ago had said enough.

Brian was in her emotional past as much as Jessie was for him.

It meant there was still a chance for them both, he just needed to find or make time to take it.

Xx-

Saturday morning and Samantha just didn't have the time right then and there to worry about Jack and what he was thinking about her.

That he'd dumped Jessie had filled her with a certain sense of glee and satisfaction when she'd first heard, and the story had just gotten better when she overheard Martin and Vivian being told back in the office. If Jack had been hurting, he was obviously over it by then, that much was clear.

Jessica Prince was history, and about time, too.

Samantha wasn't about to blame Jack for a second if he'd felt that way after Brian had left. It would have been perfectly reasonable for him if he had.

Even though they'd all been too busy at work he'd gotten the message that she was still interested, she knew. Trying to organize Finn every morning and night however had also kept her life full, especially as their cases had mostly gone through into the night. Maricella was helpful when that happened as she was a better bet than trying to get hold of Brian for a night-sit, something he avoided like the plague.

Brian did have an upcoming visit with Finn for Samantha to cope with. Since he'd left, he'd returned twice to see his son, and now it was the start of his scheduled weekend outings with him; he'd specifically taken time off work for this one.

Deciding not to spend the Finn-less afternoon fretting and just to enjoy the quiet, peaceful time after the busy week, Samantha pottered around her apartment. If she'd checked her phones it was, truth to tell, because she was more worried about a phone call from Brian than Jack. When her home phone did ring, she leapt on it only to find it was Vivian asking her to come over earlier tomorrow to help with the Thanksgiving setting up. Samantha said she'd be happy to even though she suspected she didn't have a choice in the matter and Vivian was sounding a little stressed. Then as she hung up, she reminded herself to get busy shopping for the ingredients for her sweet potato recipes.

By late afternoon, after the shopping was done and she'd once again consulted her cookbooks, Brian returned Finn safe and sound, and the little boy was not apparently exhausted after all the playing. Thankfully Brian went on his way without any lingering and too much small talk.

Finn became grumpy after Brian left, so Samantha rectified this by having a bath with him, always a fun and splashy experience.

Xx—

It was Jack's turn at a late invitation that night.

After returning from the office in the afternoon, he occupied himself with housework and had glared at his phone, in-between washing plates and clothes and tidying. He'd given himself until eight o'clock as his deadline to phone Samantha.

He had to do this.

It wasn't as if she _wasn't _expecting him to do something.

And life was too short to worry about what some may have called indecent haste after Jessie, or even Brian.

Life was too short, period.

7:53 p.m. and Jack took a deep breath –not that he needed to, but it helped- and dialed her number.

His heart beating loudly, he cleared his throat before she answered.

"Please Sam, I'd like you to come over."

Xx-

The eight words sent Samantha around her apartment in a tizz, packing up an overnight bag for Finn, grabbing a few things for herself, then bundling up the sleeping boy –thankful that he was such a sound sleeper- grabbing a taxi, and arriving in record time at Jack's.

Her heart was racing; she knew she was here for a reason and it wasn't for just a chat over coffee.

_It better not be._

Jack met her at the door to his building just as she buzzed, and relieved her of Finn. Silently making it to his apartment, she followed him through to Kate's room; it had the look of a younger child whereas Hanna's was still smart after Samantha's make-over. "He'll be fine in here," Jack said as he gently put Finn down. He'd put the blanket covered mattress on the floor and surrounded it with cushions in case the toddler rolled off. Samantha couldn't help but smile at Jack's aforethought

After tucking Finn in and making sure he was comfortable, Samantha turned, presuming Jack was watching her; he wasn't. She found him waiting in the hallway by his bedroom door. Soft light from his bedroom cast a glow across the hall.

"Hey…" she began, standing close in front of him.

His eyes were half-lidded as he pulled her firmly towards him. Now holding her, he dipped his head so he could rest his forehead on hers, exhaling deeply at the wonderful fact that she was now there with him. It wasn't like being back in the room in Los Angeles, where it had been just the two of them and miles away from everyone else, but right now, it was even better.

"Jack-"

"I don't want us to talk, Sam. No more talking; I'm tired of all our damn talking," he said quietly.

"Okay…" she breathed again, almost shivering as his hands began to run up and down her arms.

His face then nuzzled hers, enjoying the feel of her skin and her scent, her body pressed against his. "I guess some would say I'm technically on the rebound," he murmured.

Feeling his freshly shaved smooth jaw against her cheek, she smiled. "Technically, some would say I am too."

"So… I guess that means we cancel each other out..." His lips tantalizingly brushed past hers.

"Hmm… I thought we weren't talking?"

"This isn't talking –this is just speaki-"

She silenced him by capturing his mouth with hers, yearning for the taste of him, wanting the caress of his tongue against hers.

Wrapping his arms more tightly around her, he knew he'd never thought that this would ever happen once more.

It all felt so _right_.

It should have _always_ been like this...

As they paused to catch breath, she thought she saw a merest flicker of sadness in his features.

"What's wrong?" she asked, reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek, willing the expression to go.

He sighed deeply. "Damn it, Sam, I should have fought for you; I shouldn't have let you get away from me like that."

"And I shouldn't have let it happen."

"We've wasted so much time –again."

"But we're here now," she reassured, her hand creeping into his hair.

"We certainly are," he whispered, kissing her deeply again.

Xx-

"Ready?" Jack asked breathily, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

Because he knew she was; she'd been ready for _ages_. They'd slowly licked, nibbled, stroked, lapped, squeezed and sucked their way around each other's body, reveling in their reactions and the joy of being together. As for himself, he'd been hard and ready to go the moment she'd torn his clothes off after they'd made it the few steps to his bed.

"Oh God, yes," Samantha managed, ecstatic beyond words that she was with a real man again. She didn't want acrobatics right now from him; she just wanted him on top and where he should be –inside her, so they could kiss and look into each other's eyes. She wanted serious loving over mere sex right now and she wanted it from Jack _badly_.

Her loud, almost grateful groan of delight as he finally did slide inside her was only stopped by another passionate kiss from him, masking his own growl of pleasure.

He was right, sometimes talking wasn't necessary.

Now joined at the hips and mouth, he started to slowly move with her and they both knew that yes, this was just perfect.

This was their perfect fit.

And it would only get better.

Xx—

Much later in the night, Samantha woke to feel Jack's hand sliding up and down her hip and thigh.

"Jack –is something wrong?" she whispered.

"No, nothing," was Jack's hushed reply. "I'm just making sure you're still here." He'd woken up out of recent habit and had to make sure. He didn't like waking up in an empty bed anymore.

"Of course I am -where else would I be?" she laughed gently, rolling over to nestle into him and pulling his hand around her.

Feeling better, he snuggled back, smiling drowsily to himself.

_Of course_, he thought as he drifted off,_ there was absolutely __no-where__ else she should be._

Xx—

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **And this is the last chapter of the story. As a whole, for me, I think _What Is Denied_ as being distilled essence of Jack and Sam, what they're like and how they react to things, how they are with each other and all the angst we enjoy, and I humbly like to think I got it right... A massive big thanks to my wonderful Mariel for her help betaing this. She's done a lot of stories with me and I always look forward to what she says and her advice. Big hugs from down here to up there!... I had long since planned this to be my last fanfic as I felt I was burning out, but it seems my Muse won't let me go just yet and there is yet another story being planned with our couple.

**Disclaimer:** One last time -CBS owns WAT, yadda yadda, blah blah, yah boo sucks. There, I think that's childish enough for them and they deserve it.

I wanted to get this finished by Thanksgiving Day 2010 (a reminder that the story is set in 2009) and I've amazingly managed it ( I know, I like to take time between chapters but it wasn't working out that way). Also for Jack and Sam fans, you may remember that it is -by a happy coincidence for posting this final chapter- also the screening anniversary of _Better Angels._ It was on November 25th 2008 that the episode screened in the US and all our shippy J/S hearts exploded. We had such hope for the rest of the season!

Then those miserable writers and show-runners seriously screwed us. Ah well. We can always watch it again and again. And there's always fanfic and that _great_ episode. :) And on that note, here is the final chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

Xx—

Samantha waved a mug of coffee under Jack's sleeping nose, smiling as she watched him slowly wake from his deep slumber and register her presence.

He blinked in the morning light as he took the mug, shifting his position to focus his bleary attention on her, taking in her half dressed look. "No, no, no no," he protested in his raspy waking voice, "you come right back in here…"

Picking up her jeans and shoes, Samantha gave him a smile. "I'd love to… but Finn is stirring, and we have to get home -things to do for Viv's thing."

Jack propped himself up on his elbow to sip his coffee, watching as Samantha pulled on the rest of her clothes. He thought that while this was looking familiar in a Jessie kind of way, it wasn't at all the same. Perhaps she'd read his mind as she raised her eyebrows back at him in enquiry.

"Really, we do; haven't you also got things to get ready for the not-quite-Thanksgiving?"

He shrugged with one shoulder as he took a sip of his coffee. "Oh, it's early yet. Now the green beans have been off-loaded, I just have to get pie and ice cream, one stop shopping. Elena made it easy for me"

"You drew the lucky straw."

He gave her a self-indulgent smile. "I did indeed." He felt he wasn't just referring to the food, and he hoped she felt as fulfilled after last night as he did.

Samantha turned her head at a sound coming from outside the bedroom. "Yep, Finn is definitely up, I'll go get him -if you make yourself decent." Going to his bureau and remembering the correct drawer, she found a long sleeved tee and a pair of rarely worn dark pajama pants, and lightly threw them at him. When she returned holding Finn, Jack was picture perfect on top of the covers. He held out a parcel to Finn as Samantha sat down with him on the bed.

"Here you go, a little something."

"Oo, what is it, Finny?" Samantha cooed as Finn playfully crackled the paper.

"Something I wasn't able to get before," Jack said, looking on benignly.

She smiled, wondering what it could be, and laughed when Finn excitedly ripped open the paper: it was a child's version of the red baseball cap he'd given. "Aw, that's very sweet; he'll get good use out of it… Can you say 'Thank you, Jack'?" Finn managed a grin at least. "Good boy!"

Jack laughed as he got up, watching Finn trying the cap on with a few hits and misses. "I'll help you get Finn ready." He leant against the door frame. "Is there anything else I can get you for breakfast –something light like cereal, toast?"

"I have some formula for Finn but I could do with a slice of toast. Then we really have to get going, I've got a bit to do, plus Viv wants me over early to help. You know how it is -children can shoot the best made plans down in flames," Samantha pointed out, knowing these days that preparation was everything where children were concerned.

"They sure can," Jack agreed, watching amusedly as Finn tried the cap on backwards.

"And soon, we can talk -as in _really_ talk?" she asked, looking at Jack over Finn's head.

"We will," Jack promised, his lips curling in a smile for her.

Xx—

Jack finally arrived at Vivian and Marcus' place, laden with pies, ice cream, wine and a bouquet of flowers.

"Geez Jack, how did you even make it here with all that?" Vivian asked, relieving him of some of his burden.

"These are for the hostess," he said, proffering the flowers.

Vivian took the bunch with thanks, beaming at them as he followed her inside.

Looking around as he was hustled into the kitchen and out of his warm jacket, Jack saw Samantha and Finn playing with Sophia on the floor in the living room. He smiled hello before greeting everyone else in the kitchen area.

Smiling back, Samantha knew he would come over and see her eventually.

Jack did the social rounds well. He complimented Vivian on the copious plates of food in various states of preparation, while finding a bottle of beer for himself and sampling the nibbles; he caught up on pregnancy woes with Elena who was more than happy to share; expressed amazement at how tall Reggie had become and discussed CUNY and the joys of study with him; talked about various sports with Marcus and no-date-with-him Martin; laughed sympathetically with Danny as they chatted over various aspects of impending newborn parenthood. All the while he had one surreptitious eye on where Samantha was at any one time.

After nearly half an hour, Jack felt he had been circling the apartment long enough and that it was safe enough to pay attention to her. He saw his opportunity arise when Elena -who had been talking with Samantha for the last five minutes- was called to the kitchen by Vivian to discuss what could be an impending turkey crisis. He grabbed a bottle of wine to top up her glass and, like a moth to her flame, wandered over to where she was now sitting by a window.

"Hey, how are you today?" he asked, cheerfully and as normal as he could make it.

"I'm fine," she said grinning back at him. "It's been great so far."

Looking at her he could swear she still had a post-sex radiance about her; he felt he most certainly did.

"It definitely has been," he commented, standing near her, nursing his beer, one hand nonchalantly in his jeans' pocket.

They knew how to play this game.

"How's Finn doing?" he gestured, playing for safe conversation as he topped up Samantha's wineglass. He was pleased to see Finn was wearing the cap.

"He's fine, Sophia's doing a great job playing with him," she remarked, watching as the young girl chased Finn to where he knew more toys were stashed. "She even put together the centerpiece for the table and set the smaller table for her and Finn. I'm not sure how that will go with his eating habits."

"I saw all that, very impressive… And how many dishes did you make in the end?" he asked, placing the wine bottle safely on the nearby bookshelf.

"Two types of sweet potatoes and one of squash –I couldn't make my mind over what people would like. How many pies did I see you bring in –three?"

"I couldn't make my mind up either –apple, pecan and pumpkin. I think I've covered all the favorites." Turning to look out the window, Jack looked at Vivian and Marcus' city view. "There are some nice trees out there," he said of the world at large. Samantha took this as an invitation to join him.

"Well, look at that," she said, peering through the glass, "big trees…" It felt good to be near him again.

"Lots of leaves falling," Jack pointed out redundantly.

This was as good a time as any. Samantha made sure her voice was lowered a few notches. "We can do this," she stated, only meaning one thing.

"We can," Jack said firmly. "We aren't playing around anymore, no changing of minds," he said, glancing sidelong at her, noticing the way her hair fell on her shoulders.

She shook her head imperceptibly. "It won't get messy."

"We won't let it… You know that it's been a year since LA?" he reminded her, putting his beer down on the sill.

She hadn't actually remembered. "Wow –a lot of things have happened since then."

He grinned, thinking once more of last night. "Some things don't."

Samantha returned a shy smile, not that she needed to. "I think they just get better." She had to say something, get it out in the open. "I couldn't stand Jessie," she blurted out. "I'm sorry –I know you had feelings for her but… seeing you with her drove me crazy." Relieved at the outburst, she took a large gulp of her wine.

Jack looked askance at her, remembering that night in the hotel. "Hopefully not crazy enough to break up with Brian just because of it, I mean, that would be nuts..."

"No," she said as she shook her head firmly. "Believe me, things weren't right long before that. We'll talk about it all some time." _With a big bottle of wine._

Jack leaned against the windowsill. "I wouldn't say Brian's my favorite guy in the world, either, but I can be nice to him. You can be sure Jessie won't be hanging around anymore."

"I suppose that's ruined your Thanksgiving Day…: She meant it sincerely. "You're most welcome to come with us to Emily's instead." It felt so natural to be making plans with him.

"Maybe not; I don't want to scare your mom –or your sister."

Nodding, Samantha knew she still hadn't told her mother about Brian; that he was out and that Jack was in again might be a bit much even for her to handle. Brian himself might get angry when he was informed, but that was his problem.

Jack continued. "However I am planning on going to Chicago in January for about a week and I wondered if you and Finn would like to meet me some place warm afterwards." Jack was just as sure Maria wouldn't be too impressed –again-especially if Samantha unexpectedly turned up with him at her place. That news could wait.

She grinned, liking his idea. "I'm sure we could arrange something. Mom may even like to come back to New York and baby sit."

"Even better."

They both turned back suddenly as Sophia came zooming past them with a toy helicopter, Finn followed with a helicopter in a haphazard lurching toddler run, and then they sped off again, despite Danny's call to slow down.

Facing the room again, they both leaned against the window sill, chuckling at the retreating children as they each took a sip from their drinks.

"And about Finn…" Jack began.

"Hmm?"

He leaned his head closer to hers, his voice a whisper. "I know I'm not his father, but I sure know I could be his dad."

She turned to him with a look of surprise. "Oh, Jack…"

"And tomorrow, I'd really like you both to start moving in with me." His eyes were holding hers, resolute about what he'd just said.

She was stunned. "Really? You don't want to wait? See what happens?" she asked, not wanting to believe her own words.

"I'm not trying to pressure you, but our waiting's long since over, don't you think? I want us to be together -as a family. I don't want us to be apart ever, ever again…" He studied her face as his words sunk in. "And I love you -you know that."

Xx—

Vivian and Elena were fussing in the kitchen, wondering why the turkey was taking so long –Vivian blamed the size of the bird; Elena, that Vivian's oven hadn't been hot enough to start with. Danny, Martin, Marcus and Reggie were off to one side, clustered in a man-talk about cars, but ready to help when summoned.

"What's going on over there?" asked Elena suspiciously -but in quiet tones not to draw the guys' attention. "With Jack and Samantha -maybe I should go over and interrupt," she said, already wiping her hands on a tea-towel.

Vivian was tending to her cranberry sauce creation. Looking up and over, she watched the two in question across the room a few moments, in their bent head huddle. "Hmmm, if I didn't know better…"

Elena was putting two and two together as she took a swig of her sparkling apple juice, eyes still watching. "No way… They split up!"

Vivian was back to her stirring. "You're still relatively new to this Jack and Sam thing –I would say that they're back together again." She spoke it like it was written in stone.

"What? But only a short time ago she was with Brian, he was with Jessie. She told me that had nothing to do with Jack."

"You just have to go with the flow with those two –they always end up together. It's like a default setting. I've given up trying to work it all out and just let it be."

"Well, I don't know what to think about it this time."

Vivian pointed her wooden spoon at Elena, and kept her voice down, although the guys were making enough noise as it was. "Look, let them work it out for themselves. They're always happier together than apart."

"No, I think I should say something-"

"Elena, just shut the hell up and pass me the turkey baster," Vivian hissed, "we've got people to feed!"

Xx-

Involved in what they were saying, Jack and Samantha were now oblivious to everyone in the room.

Samantha gripped Jack's hand. "You mean that?"

"Everything," he said emphatically. "Just tell me what you want, but you know if I leave anything up to you, we'll just keep coasting for God knows how long. Like we said, we can do this."

They were now practically nose to nose.

"I want the same. It's time we were together, properly… I love you too," she whispered.

He squeezed her hand in reply, practically brimming over with happiness. "See? We got there- it took awhile, but we're here now," his words echoed hers from the previous night.

"We can be a real family."

"Like we should have been."

They would have kissed there and then if it weren't for a small hand tugging at Samantha's leg. "Mommy, Mommy…" Guiltily, they hadn't noticed Finn's quiet return.

As Jack lifted Finn up onto his lap he noticed, for the first time, the various surprised and amused looks they were now getting from everyone in the suddenly quiet room. "Ah…" he managed, standing up holding Finn, lost for words.

"Before we start serving, are you two wanting to tell us something -anything?" asked Vivian from the kitchen, a smile on her lips.

Samantha looked at Finn, then up at Jack as she put her hand around his waist. Jack looked at Finn, then smiled warmly at Samantha.

_Perfect._

"Yes," she said, encouraged and assured by his look, "we sure do."

Xx-

**The End**


End file.
